Flame from the Underground
by Shinigami Ace
Summary: Meet Dominic Morgan; drug dealer, pimp and underground crime boss. He is also known as Harry Potter; twin brother to the Boy Who Lived. As the war begins to rage, the light side decides it needs it's lost kin, but he isn't coming back without a fight...
1. In the beginning

Hey everyone, it's been a while since I've written anything. Years in fact. I've had this story burning a hole in the back of my mind for some time now, and i finally found some time to put it down!

The first six chapters are probably to be flowing a bit slowly, but after that the action will kick in, just hold out until then, trust me! I've already written the first few chapters and will be doing my best to upload weekly.

Before you flame me about my portrayal of any of the characters, this is how i feel the situation i've presented would make them react. Some of you are probably going to say i'm portraying Lily too harshly, but remember that fame does funny things to your brain. Also, i'm making Remus Harry's godfather, cos i feel that Sirius would probably be made godfather to James' first born.

Anyway, please continue on and enjoy!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Sirius glanced back into the bedroom where he had just put down Harry and Todd. It wasn't very often that he volunteered to babysit the two, but James and Lil had been so stressed recently, that he shouted them a night out.

'Lord knows the Black family can afford it.' He thought to himself as he strode into the sitting room. Getting himself settled, he pulled out a large stack of paper.

"Working on Halloween should be illegal." He announced. Sighing, he pulled out a quill and began to work.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A large bang awoke Sirius, who shot up from the desk where he had laid his head. A small pile of drool had smeared the ink onto his hand, and he was about to wipe it onto his robes when there was a sudden crack. All colour drained from Sirius' face. The wards had just fallen. Before he even had a chance to stand up, the front door was suddenly blasted off its hinges. Sirius was thrown across the room and landed against the wall, cracking his head on the way down. He landed behind the couch, managing to just get a glimpse of the dark lord before his world went black.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Tom strode into the house as his team of Death Eaters encircled the Potter property. He cast a quick glance at the blood traitor before moving on. He had more important things to deal with.

Soon he came to the playroom. He kicked the door in and made his way to the two cots that were situated in the centre. He glanced around the room with disgust. The walls were painted a cheerful yellow and there were toys scattered across the floor. He absently picked up a bear that was nestled between Harry's arms. The young boy opened his eyes, but did not cry. He stared blankly at the newcomer for a moment before reaching his arms up as if he wished to be picked up. Tom smirked at him before tearing the head of the child's toy off, theatrically throwing the pieces out the window. Harry glanced back at Tom with a look of horror and anger on his face. His bright green eyes flicked with an emotion that Tom could not make out. The child next to him began to stir.

Suddenly the curtain behind the boys was set alight. Flames rose fast up the walls, licking at the roof. Tom raised an eyebrow at this, before giving an evil grin.

"It would seem I have found the chosen one, no?" he said tauntingly. "A pyromage... interesting, I'll grant you that child. But power he knows not... I don't think so." With this, he pulled out his wand and stood back.

"I'm afraid we will never find out just how strong you could be. _Avada kedavra._" The blast of green light filled the room and struck poor Harry on the forehead. Tom began to smirk, when suddenly the light appeared to be absorbed by the child. It appeared as if someone was taking an invisible knife to Harry's head and was carving a lightning bolt into it. The young boy started to cry, which soon woke up his brother. Tom did not know what to think. It wasn't possible! Suddenly the boy stopped crying looked straight at him, with a stare that could pierce your soul.

And then there was fire. Every essence of Tom felt as if it was melting from an unmeasurable amount of heat. Tom let out a violent scream, and he looked as his fingers began to melt, as if made of wax. The other boy was on the edge of his cot now, screaming at the top of his voice and crying his little brown eyes out. Tom glanced back at the other boy, Harry.

Tom would never forget those eyes. They were burnt into his mind, much like his body was burning now. He did not have the strength to stand, there was too much pain. He closed his eyes and with a last ditch effort, he raised his wand and shouted the first curst that came to his head.

"Diffindo!"

The curse did not hit its target. Instead it hit the other boy across the face. Lucky for Todd, Tom's strength by this stage had all but disappeared, only causing a thin red line to run from the top of his collar bone, down through to his belly before flicking upwards. It looked like a large, crude V carved on his body.

Green eyes watched as the monster began to melt into the carpet. Exhausted, Harry rolled onto his back and passed out. The room began to fill with smoke and flames encircled the children. That was how James Potter found his boys.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could, jumping the last three. He wasn't allowed to do that, but he doubted his parents would notice anyway. Even if they did, Harry wouldn't care. Who cares about parents?

He continued to bolt through the house until he arrived at the hallway. Standing there was his godfather Remus, with his arms wide open. With a squeal, Harry ran as fast as he could and leapt up into the man's arms. Remus just managed to keep a hold on the excited three year old, hoisting him up onto his shoulders.

"Hey pup! How are you? Been keeping out of trouble?" Remus asked, the weary look that normally followed him everywhere falling from his face. Harry just buried his face into his godfather's hair and giggled. Remus grinned.

"I'll take that as a no."

"You can say that again." Came a voice from the kitchen. Lily Potter walked into the hallway, removing an apron from her waist as she went. She smiled at Remus before turning her gaze to Harry, which turned cold.

"Harry, I want you to go back to your room. I didn't say you could come out yet." She said harshly. Harry buried his head further into Remus' hair. "No! I don't want to!"

"NOW, Harry."

With that, Harry let go of his godfather and Remus lowered him to the ground. Harry grumpily kicked at the floorboards before wandering up the stairs. Lily sighed as she watched him go. Remus smiled.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I caught him drawing on the wall. When I caught him, he smashed a vase in the lounge room and blamed it on Todd." She said, looking pissed. Remus quickly rearranged his face into one of sympathy, while attempting to make sure he wouldn't laugh. Lily glared.

"It's not funny Remus, Harry has been nothing but trouble from the moment he has been able to walk. If only he took a little more after Todd..." she said, trailing off and looking out the window. Outside sat Todd, his reddish-brown hair glistening in the sunlight. As if he heard them, Todd looked up from where he was playing and grinned, waving at the two in the window, before turning back to whatever game he was playing.

Remus frowned. "I know it can be tough Lils, but Harry is just at that age where he looks for trouble."

"Yes, but Todd is the same and I don't see him drawing on my walls." She bit back. "Or breaking my things, or talking back and screaming when he doesn't get his way."

"Harry is just looking for a bit of attention Lily, maybe if you spent a little more time with him then he wouldn't get so jealous of Todd and have to act out." He commented. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not this again. You know very well that we treat both boys the same. Harry understands the kind of situation we are in, and that we don't always have time to play with him. Being mother to the Boy Who Lived isn't as easy as it looks you know."

"Harry is three, Lily. How can a three year old understand that his brother is famous? That he is the saviour of the wizarding world? All he sees is that when their birthday rolls around, Todd has a stack of presents and he doesn't."

"We give Harry presents!" Lily shot back, jumping on the defensive.

"Wow Lils, books he can't read and clothes that he should have had anyway. Doesn't quite compare to the new broom and quidditch set Todd got does it?" Remus said loudly. He normally didn't voice what he thought about Harry's treatment, but seeing the child upset always riled up the wolf in him.

"Whatever Remus, come talk to me when you have kids and understand what it's like to be a parent. Oh wait, you can't HAVE any." She said harshly. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she blanched. Remus looked at her darkly.

"Low blow, Lily. You almost winded me with that one." He said. Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry Remus. I know that we don't always treat our boys fairly. It's just that, one day Todd is going to have to do the unthinkable and fight you-know-who again. You know the prophecy, he is still out there. I just want him to have the best childhood he can, before he is forced to grow up. One day, Harry will understand. Why can't you?" she said, her voice lowering to a mumble.

Remus sighed. 'Because that isn't an excuse.' He thought to himself, but as usual, he kept quiet.

In years to come, Remus would wish that he had the guts to stand up to Lily, for Harry's sake.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapter one is over! Let me know what you think please, criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive. Like i said, it starts out slow, but the action is coming. :) NEXT CHAPTER: it's the twins birthday!

REVIEW!


	2. Birthday party for one

Chapter Two: Birthday party for one

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Four year old Harry Potter sat underneath the large table in the backyard. Music was blasting loudly around him and the sound of people laughing was just making him angrier. He frowned rolled onto his belly, peeking out from underneath the long table cloth. He could see his parents over the far side of the back yard, talking with a bunch of grown-ups. Just across from them there were a bunch of kids playing on a mini-quidditch set, the brooms leashed to the ground so they couldn't go too high. He could hear Todd squealing like a girl from here, tossing a large quaffle at a girl across from him.

'Bet he has cooties, probably why he is such a baby.' Harry thought darkly, scrunching up his face. His eyes shifted to the large cake on next to the gift table that he was hiding under. He already knew what it was. Chocolate, Todd's favourite.

Harry hated chocolate.

'We never get the cake I want.' Harry thought glumly. He rolled back into the middle of his hidey-hole and lay on his back. He pulled out the golden snitch he had nicked earlier and began letting it go, watching it fly just above him. He quickly snatched it out of the air again, before repeating. 'This is the most BORING birthday ever.' He thought. 'I hate July 31. Why couldn't we have been born on different days?'

Wizards had come far and wide to help celebrate the birthday of the Boy Who Lived. They all just happened to forget that it was Harry's birthday too. All except for one.

"Harry?" a voice called from above the table. Harry's face broke into a grin and he quickly pocketed the snitch. He crawled out from underneath the table and stood up, dusting his pants off. He looked up and beamed at his godfather.

"Moony!" he said happily, lifting his arms up. Remus obeyed the silent command, bending over and hoisting the small child up onto his shoulders. Harry buried his face into Remus's hair and held on tight. Remus grinned.

"You excited to open your presents Harry?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"I already opened my presents. Mummy said I should so that other people don't feel bad about not getting me anything. " He said quietly. Remus frowned, sighing quietly. He put on a happy face and looked up at his pup.

"So what did you get?" he asked excitedly.

"I got a new shirt, some crayons, some toys and a book." Harry replied. "Can you read it to me Moony? I don't know what it says yet." He said, embarrassed. Remus smiled sadly.

"I'd love to Harry. Was that all you got?" he asked. Remus found it hard to believe that that was all his friends had given their second born. He knew how much they had spent on presents for Todd. Surely their favouritism wouldn't be so obvious? At least in the past they tried to hide it a little.

"I asked mummy for a new broom, but she said we couldn't afford one because she had to pay for the party." Harry said, turning to the large pile of presents behind him for his brother. Remus felt the small hands on his head clenching at his hair. Remus bottled the anger that was brewing under the surface.

"Well you haven't opened my present yet!" Remus said, turning around and walking into the kitchen. Harry perked up and began bouncing around on Remus's shoulders. The werewolf took them into the lounge and there on the couch was a long present. Harry grinned and Remus pulled him down, standing him on the ground. Harry ran over to the couch and began tearing the paper off the present. Harry nearly squealed when the broom became visible. He picked it up and hugged it to his body.

"Thank you so much Uncle Moony! This is the best present ever! I love you!" he said, ecstatic. Remus laughed, ruffling the hair on the green-eyed child's head.

"I love you too pup. Just make sure you are careful with it."

"I will I promise!" Harry replied, turning to Remus, beaming. The sound of steps echoed from the kitchen, and Lily appeared at the doorway.

"Remus! There you are! I've been looki- oh hi Harry. What's that you have there? What have I told you about stealing your brothers' things." Lily said, scowling. Harry poked his tongue out at her.

"It isn't Todd's, it's mine!" he said rudely. Lily frowned, and Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't be rude to your mother Harry." Remus said quietly. Harry turned to him, a betrayed look on his face, before nodding. Remus smiled at him and the corners of Harry's mouth turned up. Lily sighed.

"Remus, you shouldn't have given that to him, I'll just have to take it off away. He doesn't have any idea how to fly a broom!" she said.

"Well why don't you get James to teach him? Lord knows he has been spending all his free time teaching Todd how to fly. Can't he teach Harry too?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know how difficult it is to watch one child on a broom, let alone two. James can't teach both and maybe if Harry behaved himself we could get professional lessons. But as it is, Harry simply hasn't shown us that he can be responsible on a broom." She stated. Harry looked up.

"I can be good, I promise! I won't break anything anymore! Can I pleeeease get some lessons? I already have the broom!" he said desperately. Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't trust you. Now give it to me." She said firmly. Harry looked up at Remus, who was glaring at Lily.

"Lily, you can't expect me to believe that crock, do you? Give the boy a chance! What if he is good for a week, and then he can get a lesson." Remus asked, trying his hardest not to growl at his friends' wife. Lily looked hardly at the two males.

"Now is not the time to be talking about this, it's Todd's birthday. Now Harry, give me the broom!" she said, punctuating the last four words. Harry's eyes began to well up. He glanced between his mother and his godfather. Remus looked down at him sadly. Tears began to roll down Harry's face. The child turned back to Lily. His face began to go red and the room grew hot. Harry threw the broom onto the ground.

"I hate you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The child clenched his fists and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Lily turned to Remus.

"See what you've done? You crushed him! You should check your presents with us from now on Remus, so this doesn't happen." Lily told him condescendingly.

"I'm not the one that crushed him Lils, you are. I can't believe you are that blind to what you are doing to your OWN SON!" Remus shouted, his anger beginning to boil over. His nostrils flared and his eyes took on an animalistic light. Lily took a step back before finding her voice.

"Come on Remus, we are doing the best we can, so calm down. I love Harry as much as you do and it hurts me just as much to see him upset. But that comes hand in hand with parenting. If he gets everything he wants, he will be no better than that Malfoy brat that Lucius totes around. Why don't you come outside and have some cake? Todd is going to open his presents. Today isn't the day for this." Lily tried to cool the werewolf down. Remus sighed, looking very tired all of a sudden.

"This isn't over Lily. You know that." He said. Lily nodded.

"We can talk about it later. Let's just enjoy today, Ok? Come outside." You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Finally Remus nodded and Lily broke out in a smile. James and Sirius suddenly burst into the room.

"Come on guys, you have to see this! Todd is scoring some amazing goals! He clearly takes after his old man." James said proudly. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"More like his godfather, we both know I'm a much better chaser than you are!" Sirius replied. James laughed in his face.

"Whatever Padfoot, who was the one who got the deciding goal on that last match against Ravenclaw?"

"Only because it rebounded off your face!" Sirius grabbed James in a headlock and began rubbing his knuckles on the crown of his head. James kicked him in the leg and pushed him off. The two faced each other grinning, ready to start an all out war before Lily stepped between them.

"Come on boys, leave the fighting to the children." She said, grinning. James threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Lily-flower, you are the voice of reason." He said before poking his tongue at Sirius behind her head. Sirius grumbled and threw his arm around Remus.

"Moony still loves me, don't you?" Sirius said sadly. Remus snorted.

"Not as much as you love yourself. I've seen you as Padfoot when you think nobody is looking." He replied, pretending to lick the air. James and Lily burst out laughing and Sirius grumbled. The group began to move outside. Remus glanced once more up the stairs, hoping to see his godson standing at the top, before turning and moving into the backyard.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sat on his bed, looking out the window forlornly. His tears had dried up long ago, and now he was just feeling sorry for himself. He could hear Todd exclaiming with joy as he unwrapped his many presents.

"Stupid smelly head." He mumbled to himself, and then sighed. Deep down he loved his brother. He was always friendly, and they rarely fought. He always shared his toys and tried to include him in his games. Todd absolutely adored Harry. Todd was really Harry's only friend, other than Uncle Moony.

However, on days like today, Harry found it very hard to ignore the obvious favouritism that his parents held for his slightly older brother.

His mum yelled at him. His dad ignored him. Harry closed his eyes once again. Tears would have fallen if he had any left to cry. Even Uncle Padfoot didn't see him.

Harry didn't understand why his parents didn't love him as much as they loved his brother. Sure, he had heard stories about what his brother did when they were babies, but his mind couldn't comprehend how that related to him now. Harry had been there too! He even had a curse scar like his brother. Some of the bad magic that hit his brother bounced off Todd and onto him too, giving him the mark on his forehead.

His dad always said that his brother was special. Todd had to grow up strong so he can fight evil. Late at night, when Harry pretended to be asleep he could hear his parents talking. Sometimes his mum would cry. It used to make Harry sad when he heard it, but now sometimes he wished she would cry more. Once when she was crying, Harry had walked into the room and she had given him a big hug! It was so nice!

Harry tried to make her cry more often so he could get more hugs, but usually it just ended with him being sent to his room with a smacked bottom.

Harry absent-mindedly rubbed at the scar on his forehead. When the bad man attacked his brother, the curse had rebounded back at him. Mr Dumbly told Harry that some of the curse had deflected off his brother and on to him too, which gave him his scar. The twins had been tested when they got to the hospital and both had resounding magic coming off them, though Todd's had been a lot stronger.

_However Harry, nor anyone else for that matter, knew that the reason Todd had more ambient magic was because Harry was not only cursed first, but had absorbed more magic into his core. Dumbledore thought that the large V on Todd's chest had been the mark of the prophecy, but fate had a surprise for the Wizarding World. Their saviour was not going to fit into their mould, and they would have no one to blame but themselves._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

There's chapter two, I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit short, but the next one is coming within a week and it will be a little bit longer. Everything is still running a bit slow as while I set up the back story, just bear with me.

NEXT CHAPTER: Harry does some accidental magic, causing Dumbledore to make a decision that changes everything.

PLEASE REVIEW. It won't take you long and i'd love to hear if you guys like it.


	3. The Accident

Hello everyone! Here's the next instalment, any tips or criticisms please send me off a review!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lily looked out the window into the yard, where her two boys were playing in the sand box. She smiled as her eyes fell on Todd.

Todd was a perfect mix of his two parents. Dark reddish-brown hair (only just darker than Lily's,) shone in the sunlight. His chocolate brown eyes (from his father) always brimming with excitement. He had a splatter of cute freckles across his nose, but no more. His skin was a natural brown from spending so much time in the sun. He was tall for his age and had some strong muscles, good for quidditch.

Lily's eyes slid over to her other son and her face dulled.

Harry, like his brother, had received an even amount of features from his parents; however he was the complete opposite. His messy black hair seemed to absorb the light, making his skin appear drawn and incredibly pale. He had no blemishes on his face which gave him an eerily fragile and strangely adult appearance. He had inherited Lily's body frame and was incredibly skinny and bony, just as she had been as a child. His clothes seemed to fall off him and his knees and elbows looked about three sizes too big, giving him a knobbly appearance. He was very short, standing a good ten centimetres short of Todd. Harry had also inherited his mothers' eyes. The colour was the same, but Harry had a way of looking at you that seemed to pierce into your soul.

Lily didn't like to look at them. She hoped others didn't feel the same way about her eyes. There was no warmth in Harry. Not like Todd.

Lily looked down at her own hands, putting down the plate she had been washing. Every now and then she was overcome with waves of guilt at her own thoughts. She knew that she wasn't treating Harry right. You could see that in the way he behaved. Constantly acting out, yelling back and being a right little shit. Sometimes Lily just wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. She glared at the plate and began scrubbing harder.

He was telling fibs all day yesterday, breaking things and blaming them on ghosts. "There's a poltergeist living here mummy, he came into our room last night and turned Todd into a puppy!" Before that, he had been an absolute mess all day then refused to eat his dinner. She had spent two hours cooking that roast, only to have it thrown on the wall.

If he wasn't talking back, he was lying. He never cleaned up after himself, never went to bed and was constantly breaking things. Lily took pride in her home, but she was being forced turn people away because she was scared of how Harry would behave. And the stealing! That boy would pilfer anything that wasn't bolted down! She had found little piles of jewellery and galleons scattered around the house. One time she even found a wand! How on earth Harry had managed to steal one of those, she didn't know. Most people would guard those with their life. He even stole Albus's watch for Merlins sake! It was embarrassing! The only person who had any control over him was Moony. Whenever he was here, Harry was an absolute angel.

Lily didn't know how much longer she could take it. She had had enough of the lies, the kicking, the screaming and the constant battle just to get Harry to behave. James wasn't any help; he had no idea how to discipline. He was a joker. Lily loved him for it, she did, but sometimes he just made it even harder.

She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help comparing her two children. How could one come out so good, and the other one be so naughty? Subconsciously she knew it was her own fault, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

'I'll make it up to him when he is older.' She thought. After all, Todd would have to grow up real fast when Voldemort comes back. It was her job as a parent to ensure he had the best childhood possible, while he still had the chance. Suddenly there was a scream. Her head whipped back to the window. Todd was bawling his eyes out. Lily dropped the plate and ran outside, not even hearing it smash on the floor.

Lily reached the two boys, and could see that Todd was holding his left wrist. Lily gasped. The skin on Todd's hand was blistering and red raw. It looked as if he had held his hand on a hotplate for a whole minute. The skin was peeling away and you could see the muscle tissue beneath. Todd was screaming his lungs out, pausing only to breathe. Lily grabbed him into a hug, lifting him up. She turned to Harry, who had a look of fear on his face, seemingly in his own world.

"What happened?" she demanded, staring him down. Harry glanced back at her, snapping out of his daze.

"I don't know, we were building castles but Todd was pushing me and- and I don't know I'm sorry!" Harry said, and he too started crying. Lily snapped.

"Now is not the time for your lies Harry! What did you do to your brother!" she shouted. Harry blanched.

"I- I don't-" he stuttered.

"Stay here Harry, I'm taking Todd to St Mungo's. You had better have your story straight for your father when I get back." She stated, turning away and running into the house, heading straight for the floo.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sat on the grass in the far corner of the yard, his legs pulled up to his chest with his chin resting on his knees. His arms encircled his legs, turning his body into a small ball. The sun had set and Harry couldn't make anything out other than the light coming out from under the back door. His mother said he had to stay out here until he apologised. She and Todd had gotten back from the hospital hours ago; the healer had said it was a case of strong accidental magic that had caused the burns. His mum said he had to apologise to Todd for burning him, but Harry wouldn't.

It wasn't fair! Todd grabbed his arm and was pushing him! Harry didn't mean to burn him, but it was his own fault! Harry had been sitting playing with the shovel, and Todd wouldn't leave him alone. If anything, Todd should apologise for being a poo-head. He was fine now anyway, the healer at the hospital made it all better. There wasn't even a scar.

There was a creaking sound as the porch door opened. Harry lay flat on the ground, hiding in the dark.

"Harry?" a male voice called out. Harry ducked lower, blending into the grass. He heard a sigh and watched as his father pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos._" Muttered James and the yard lit up. Harry grinned sheepishly at his father, who smiled, walking over to his son. He sat down cross legged, groaning as his tired muscles protested. Harry sat up too, mimicking him. James placed his wand on the ground between them and sighed.

"I heard what you did to your brother today Harry." He said quietly. Harry looked down at his hands.

"I didn't mean to burn him daddy. It just happened." He replied.

"I know you didn't mean to kid, but it still hurt him a lot. His whole hand was burnt. It was very painful for him Harry, don't you think you should apologise?" James asked. Harry frowned and crossed his arms.

"No! Todd doesn't have to apologise for pushing me around. He only got burnt because he was being a meany." Harry pouted cutely, and James struggled not to smile. "He thinks he can push me around because he is bigger."

James reached over and tilted Harry's face up with his finger on Harry's chin. "Does Todd push you around often?" he asked. Harry looked away grumpily.

"No." He said reluctantly. "He's normally really nice." James smiled.

"Exactly. Todd is normally a great brother to you. Now why don't you be a great brother to him?"

Harry looked unsure, before frowning. "It's not fair, Todd never has to say sorry for anything, and I have to all the time."

"That's because Todd never has anything to say sorry for." James said. Harry looked up and was about to bite back, but James held up his hand. "Ok Harry, this once, you don't have to apologise. I believe you. But I want you to remember, just because it was an accident, doesn't mean you don't have to say you are sorry." With that, James pulled Harry into a hug, who quickly wrapped his arms around his father. James could feel his shirt becoming wet with tears, but didn't say anything. He stood up, as did Harry and they both walked into the room. Lily looked between them, taking note of the tears on Harry's face that he was trying to scrub off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well?" she asked James. James shook his head.

"He doesn't have to apologise Lily, I talked to him and it's fine." He said. Lily was about to protest when he cut her a glance. She shut her mouth unhappily. James ushered Harry into the lounge room where Todd was sitting, before returning to the kitchen.

"He hurt Todd, James! You aren't going to make him apologise? Anything?" Lily hissed quietly at him. James stared at her.

"I've handled it Lily, don't worry about it." He said before enveloping her into a hug. Lily laid her head on her husband's chest, her mind going into overdrive. This was the last straw for her. She had to do something about Harry before his behaviour tore her family apart.

Harry looked up at Todd, who had stopped watching telly (something Lily refused to go without, even in the wizarding world) and was now staring at Harry, an odd look on his face. Harry walked over to the couch and sat on it next to his brother, before looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Todd; I didn't mean to burn you." Harry said quietly. Todd looked down as well.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." He replied. The boys looked around before giving each other a hug. They both broke into smiles, easily returning to the way things were, as if nothing had happened.

It took a lot to break the bond that twins have, and the bond between the Potter boys would prove to be unbreakable in times to come.

_Two months later_

James looked around the kitchen table. Remus, Sirius; Lily and Albus were sitting around with him, discussing the future of his youngest son. James turned Albus, an uncertain look on his face.

"Do we have to resort to this?" he asked. Albus Dumbledore sighed and placed his hands on the table.

"I'm sorry James, but the residue from Harry's scar is being reinforced by the presence of magic. Todd's scar doesn't have a problem because it seems the dark magic was rebounded straight off when he deflected the killing curse. As we know, the majority bounced back to the caster which was enough to bring Voldemort-"the others flinched and Dumbledore continued "-to the state he is now. The tiny amount of excess dark magic that landed on Harry however, has ingrained itself into his magical core. As you know, dark magic is fuelled by the ambient magic in the air. By remaining in a magical environment, this toxic magic is able to bury itself deeper into his core." Albus replied. Sirius decided to speak up.

"Do you think that is why he misbehaves so much? Because of the dark magic sticking to his core?" he asked.

"I believe so. There is no other logical reason-"Albus began, before he was cut off by Remus.

"No other logical reason? Are you BLIND as well as senile Albus? This is ridiculous!" the werewolf cried. The others turned to him, surprised by the outburst from the normally quiet, reserved man.

"He acts out because he is completely ignored most of the time! The only time he receives any attention from you-"he enforced, pointing at Lily and James "-is when he is getting in trouble! The blatant favouritism that you show towards Todd is what's making him act out, nothing else." He finished. Sirius raised his eyebrows at his friend, but did not disagree. James slammed his hand down on the table, glaring at Remus.

"I know you love Harry Remus, but you do NOT come into my house and judge me and my wife on how we raise our children. You have NO IDEA what it is like, knowing that your child is going to have to fight a war that should not be on his shoulders. Knowing that there is absolutely nothing you can do to help him other than ensure he has the best while he can." James said firmly. Remus looked darkly at his friend, but did not reply. Albus decided to step in.

"I was worried that this would happen, but I had been hoping that the darkness would fade with time. Unfortunately, the constant presence of magic is making it stronger than ever. I am sorry James, Lily, but the only way I can see us helping Harry is for him to leave the wizarding world for a few years. This will allow the dark magic to leak out naturally, without being constantly reinforced." Albus stated. Silence filled the air as the truth came out. Finally Lily spoke up, the emotion clear in her voice.

"How long until we could see him again?" she asked, her voice cracking. James reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Neither could believe this was happening. Harry had never been the perfect child, but they still loved him. Albus looked sadly at them.

"By my calculations, he would have to be away until his twenty-first birthday." Silence filled the air once more.

"Will this definitely work?" Sirius asked, his mind still coming to terms with the idea of losing one of the family for sixteen years.

"He will have to remain in a completely muggle environment, with zero forms of magical contact, but yes it will work." Albus stated. Remus snorted.

"How do you know? It's not like there have been studies on this kind of thing, you don't even know if it's definitely Dark magic, it could be anything!" Remus stated. Albus turned to the werewolf, the twinkle fading from his eyes completely.

"I have not made this decision lightly, Remus. You don't think this is my last resort? I have performed multiple scans on Harry's core, there is definitely an external source pumping him with dark magic. While it is quite uncommon, there have been many cases of light wizards whose power has been increased due to exposure to dark curses. I cannot think of any greater exposure than having remnants of the killing curse. The wizards soon became unstable and turned dark themselves."

Sirius frowned. "So how come Todd doesn't have any of this happening to his core?"

"That, I do not know, just as I do not know how he managed to survive the killing curse." Dumbledore replied. The room fell silent once more as the news sunk in.

"Can I take him?" Remus asked suddenly. The others turned to him. "I'll look after Harry. You can put a block on my magic. I'll move to a muggle town. I'll-"

"I'm sorry Remus. You are a dark creature. If anything, your presence is making it worse." Albus said. Remus's eyes widened and a look of horror crept into his eyes. "Why do you think Harry listens to nobody but you? Even if the darkness from the werewolf in you wasn't a problem, getting custody is going to be near impossible."

Remus looked as if he were about to be sick. He stood up and left the table. Sirius turned to watch him leave, but did not follow.

"We couldn't just stop using magic around him? Move to the muggle world? Would that be enough?" Lily asked tentatively. Albus shook his head.

"Todd needs this foundation in magic if he is going to be able to stand up to Voldemort"- everyone else flinched, "-and survive. He is already a figurehead in society; if he were to suddenly disappear it could cause a panic."

"Where will he go?" Sirius asked. Albus looked around the table, stopping to look into Lily's eyes.

"I have somewhere in mind, but I believe I shouldn't tell you, lest you be tempted to make contact."

"Will he be safe?" Lily asked. Albus nodded.

"Due to his condition, I can't put up any wards around where he will be going, however the place I have in mind is miles away from any forms of magic. I have put an alert to the ministry to keep the area out of floo and apparition zones, and all approvals for magical homes in the area will be rejected. I have even taken off the underage tracking spells placed on him as a baby and put a block on his core. He still has access to it, but he will not emit any of his magical signature needed for all tracking spells. There will be absolutely no way to find his position magically."

"What about muggleborns in the area? Won't they cause a problem?" piped up Sirius.

"The chances of a muggleborn being born within the zone is unlikely, however the odd case of accidental magic shouldn't be enough to trigger the dark magic in his core."

Everyone's minds felt like jelly. It was a lot of information and there were so many questions to ask. However James could only think of one more. He stared at the table; eyes were boring a hole into the centre. He couldn't look anyone in the face.

"When does he have to leave?" he asked. Albus closed his eyes sadly.

"As soon as possible."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

So as it turns out, Harry isn't running away! I think i covered anything, but if you find any holes let me know and I'll do my best to answer any questions.

Please review! Do me the favour and take the thirty seconds of your time to let me know what you think. :D


	4. Goodbye

**Here is the next instalment guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they are keeping me motivated! Please comment and let me know what you think and where you think the story is heading. :D**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry stood in his lounge room, his suitcase standing next to him. He clung tightly to the bear that Uncle Moony had given him last night. He didn't quite understand what was happening, all he knew was that he was leaving. Mr Dumbly had said he was sick and needed to go away for a while. Harry didn't know where. All he knew was he didn't want to go, even if his parents didn't want him. He looked around. His parents, his brother, Mr Dumbly, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony were all standing around him. Everyone was quiet, not really knowing what to say. Harry looked up into his mums eyes.

"Mummy, I promise I'll be good. Please don't send me away." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. Lily couldn't stand it anymore and strode over to her son, sobbing. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Remember that I love you Harry, this is for your own good." She choked out. Harry wrapped his arms around her neck, feeling both ecstatic that his mum was giving him a hug, and also incredibly sad that he was making her cry. Lily let go and began to choke for breath between heaves. She quickly ran out of the room, unable to cope with the idea that she would not see him for sixteen years.

James watched his wife flee the room, but did not follow her.

Sirius came over and knelt next to Harry and pulled him into a hug too. "I know we haven't been as close as I would have liked kiddo, but always remember that you are family to me. Look after yourself and be good." Sirius said, his eyes watering. Harry looked up at him sadly.

"I promise I'll never throw food again. I'll even eat Brussels sprouts. Let me stay?" He whispered. Sirius chuckled sadly and ruffled his hair, unable to speak in case he began to cry. He took a step back and James came up next. James already had tears running down his face, but he refused to wipe them away. The words he had thought he would say when this moment came faded from his mind as he looked at the son he was giving up. Seeing his father so distressed, Harry began to cry harder. He did not make a sound, but tears streamed out his big green eyes. James got on his knees and enveloped Harry into a hug, trying not to think about the fact that he could count the times he had hugged Harry in the last four years on his hands. Harry scrunched his eyes closed and hugged back.

"I love you son. If I had any other choice, I would take it in a heartbeat." James whispered. Harry did not understand what he was talking about, but nodded anyway. James pulled back and leant his forehead onto Harry's and looked him directly in the eyes. "In. A. Heartbeat. We only ever wanted what was best for you kid. Remember that." He said. His red eyes closed for a moment and James stood up. He walked backwards for a couple steps, not being able to tear his eyes away from his youngest child. Harry turned to Remus.

"Can I come stay with you Uncle Moony?" he asked, his voice croaky and strained. Remus walked over to his godson, face splotchy and wet from tears. Harry dropped the bear Remus gave him and lifted his arms up in a silent command. Remus's heart broke as he picked the child up. He hugged him tightly to his chest and he felt Harry bury his face into his neck.

"I wish you could pup, I really do. I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you around, causing me trouble." Remus said, talking to himself as much as he was talking to Harry. "I would do anything for you child." He whispered, and Harry began to sob loudly once more. They stood there for what seemed like seconds, but in reality it was closer to minutes. Eventually Albus walked over and put his hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus seemed to snap out of his daze, his watery eyes looking at the old wizard. Albus nodded sadly and Remus clenched his eyes shut before placing his godson on the ground.

Harry wiped his eyes in an attempt to stem the tears from falling, but he was failing miserably. He bent over and picked up his bear again, burying his face into it so he wouldn't have to look at those who were leaving him alone. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Todd standing there, crying his eyes out. The boys stood for a moment, and to the adults it seemed as if they were holding an entire conversation that only they could hear. Suddenly in unison they flung their arms open and pulled each other into a bear hug. Both children were sobbing, confused as to why they were so upset. All they knew was that Harry was leaving and they wouldn't see each other for a while.

"Don't go Harry." Todd whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Albus's heart clenched, forever damning to hell the evil that was Tom Riddle for causing so much pain to one family. Tears began to stream down his face and into his beard as he leant down, gently prying the boys apart. Everyone was crying, not sure how to react.

"Say goodbye Harry." Dumbledore said quietly to the child. Harry didn't know what to say. He was tempted to tell them that he hated them all for leaving them, and he would never forgive them. He was tempted to start wailing again, breaking everything in the house until they let him stay. In the end, he was so emotionally drained that he could only make out one syllable.

"Bye." He muttered. With that, Albus Dumbledore grabbed Harry's suitcase and activated the portkey in his pocket and the two disappeared from Godrics Hollow.

Remus let out an animalistic scream and punched the wall, his supernatural strength sending cracks up the plaster. He punched again. And again. James appeared next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, before he too let his fist fly at the wall.

Sirius watched as his two best friends released their anger at the situation. He hadn't seen them this furious since Pettigrew escaped from the Aurors. He left the lounge room, grabbed something from the hall and quickly returned. He opened the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and took four large gulps. The other two turned to him and Sirius offered them the bottle. James snatched it up. It was going to be a long night.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry pulled himself up from the ground where he landed, trying not to be sick. He had only taken a portkey once before, and Harry sincerely did not want to vomit all over his shoes again. He looked around, wiping his face, ridding it of tears. He looked up at Albus, who smiled down at him.

"Remember child, this is just another adventure. You will see your family again, I promise." He stated wisely. Harry nodded at the old man, picking up his bear where he had dropped it, clinging to it tightly. He looked around where he was. They had appeared in the middle of a road in a suburban street. The houses were all large, square and looked exactly alike. It was evening, but the street lamp right next to them was out. Albus pulled a lighter out of his pocket and clicked it on. Harry watched as suddenly the lamp post camp alight, illuminating the house in front of them.

The house was large and square (just like its neighbours) and had a low garden wall in front. Behind that were a series of colourful flowerbeds. The grass was short and there was a path leading up to the door. A shining number four was screwed into the letterbox out front. Albus gently led Harry up to the front door and knocked loudly. There was some banging from inside, followed by some hushed voices. Suddenly the front door was pulled back.

There in the hallway stood a very tall, very thin blonde woman. She had an angular face and a pointed nose. She glared at the two wizards and sniffed as if they were emitting a bad smell.

"Well get in then! I don't want the neighbours to see! In! In! In!" she hissed, ushering Albus and Harry into the lounge room, shutting the front door with a snap. The lounge room was a disgusting decor, with pale green walls and floral furniture. Situated on almost every spare surface of wall and mantle were photos of a chubby young blonde boy. Sitting on the large couch, watching the large screen television in the corner was an incredibly large man. He had a bushy moustache and a red face as if he were holding his breath constantly. He turned and, noticing his guests, he turned the telly off and stood up. The blonde woman came from the door behind Harry and joined the large mans side.

"Is this him then?" The woman asked snootily. Albus smiled.

"Yes Petunia, this is young Harry." He replied, before getting down on one knee in front of Harry, easier than he had any right to considering his age. He put one hand on the boys shoulder.

"This is your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Harry. You are going to be staying with them from now on. They have a cousin your age, I'm sure you will make great friends." He said, trying to explain to the child and himself why he was leaving him with these people. Harry blankly nodded at him, still clutching to his bear. Albus smiled one more and stood back up. The large man known as Vernon cleared his throat. Albus turned and faced the man. He reached into his robes and the couple in front of him visibly stiffened. Smiling, the wizard pulled a small brown envelope.

"Here is the sum we agreed on, to be paid quarterly. It should be deposited straight into your bank account from now on. If you have any problems whatsoever, please do not hesitate-"

"Yes yes," Vernon interrupted, "no problem. Now I hate to be rude but if you don't mind, Dudley is sleeping and we wouldn't want to disturb him." Albus's eyes narrowed slightly before nodding. He turned back to Harry, placing his hand on his shoulder one last time. "Remember my boy, just another step in the great adventure. I will see you again." With that, Albus strode out of the house, closing the door behind him. He walked out onto the street and turned to face the house. He smiled.

"You are safe now Harry. See you in sixteen years." He then apparated away, leaving no sign he was ever there.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry looked up at his newly discovered Aunt and Uncle. Vernon looked down on him as if her were something stuck to the bottom of his shoe, while his Aunt turned her nose up. Harry smiled weakly.

"Wanna see my bear?" He asked, holding the bear up above his head. "He can fly!"

Vernon blistered up at those words, his face going even redder (if that was possible). With one quick swoop, he slapped the bear out of Harry's hands, sending the toy soaring across the room where it hit the wall with a dull thud.

"There will be NO TALK of that... freakishness in my house boy, d'you hear?" Vernon shouted. Harry looked between the bear and Vernon, shrinking back from the large angry man.

"You mean magic?" he asked timidly. Petunia shrieked before swiftly slapping Harry across the face. Tears sprung to Harry's eyes and he stared at the floor, not comprehending what just happened. Petunia bent over and brought her face right up to the frightened child.

"You will NEVER talk about THAT BUSINESS in my house, _boy, _or you will be _very sorry._" She hissed at him. Harry turned his frightened eyes to her and nodded. The cold woman smirked sourly before marching out of the room. Vernon watched her leave, before turning to Harry.

"Yes, well... We've cleaned out Dudley's second bedroom for you, so you better appreciate it. Follow me." With that, Vernon picked up Harry's suitcase and went upstairs. Harry dragged his feet behind him, stopping momentarily to pick up his forgotten bear. Shoulders slumped and looking thoroughly downtrodden, Harry followed his uncle up to his new bedroom. Vernon opened the door, revealing a very small dark room with one window where moonlight could shine in. There was an old mattress lying in the corner. It had no sheets, just a lumpy pillow and a ratty woollen blanket that made Harry itchy just looking at it. The only other furniture in the room was a large empty wardrobe full of shadows that stood in the corner, and a bright clock radio sitting on the floor. A perfect home for monsters, the wardrobe made him nervous just looking at it. Vernon looked blankly around the room before pushing the child inside.

"Put your things in the wardrobe boy, and be neat about it. My pet likes to keep a clean house, and you will do all you can to keep it that way, understand me?" Vernon grunted. Harry nodded, eyes wide with fear as he stood in the middle of the dark room.

"Now, light switch is here, lights off after nine o'clock. I don't want my power bill to go up because you're _scared of the dark_." Vernon said condescendingly. "Now go to sleep." With that, Vernon shut the door behind him and could be heard storming down the hall. Harry sniffed, his eyes watering once more. He put his suitcase into the scary wardrobe as fast as he could before bolting to the other side of the room, diving under the blanket. He was right about that too, it was very itchy. Unfortunately for Harry, it was far too cold to go without. With that, Harry wrapped the blanket around his body until the only thing visible was his face. His bear clutched tightly under the covers, Harry lay his head on the pillow.

Tears rushed to his eyes and Harry could not withhold the small sob that came from his mouth. He buried his face into the pillow, dully noting that it smelt like mothballs. His body began to shake as Harry silently cried his little eyes out. Completely exhausted, Harry drifted off into a fitful night's sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**What did you guys think? I know James and Lily seemed rather uncaring in the earlier chapters, but he is their son and they definitely still love him. Just not very good at showing it. :P Sorry if the Dursleys were too predictable :S **

**I'm about two chapters away from Dominic, so please be patient! I promise i'll upload the next two within the next ten days or so. Bear with me :)  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Escape

**Here is the next installment guys!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_3 years later..._

"Boy! Get up! I want breakfast ready before 7:30, or you'll get none!" Petunias shrill voice echoed down the Hall as she banged her fist on the door. Harry blearily opened his eyes, groping around for his new glasses. Finding them, he slid them onto his face and began to stretch. Petunia banged a couple more times before storming off. Harry rolled off his mattress and stood up, glancing at the time; 7:00 am. Blanching at the time, Harry quickly grabbed the towel hanging off the wardrobe door and jogged to the bathroom, jumping in for a quick two-minute shower.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry served up breakfast for his relatives, managing to have the pancakes on the plate by 7:28. His aunt watched him from the corner, looking for something to criticize him for. Finding nothing noteworthy, she mumbled a remark about his hair before sitting down to eat. Harry had just started washing the dishes when Vernon stormed into the room, followed by a large blonde boy known as Dudley. Vernon placed a quick kiss on the top of his wife's head before glancing at the Harry. He looked at his spot on the table.

"Boy!" Vernon called out. Harry flinched, putting the pan down in the sink. Dudley began to snigger.

"Potty-pants is in trouble." The fat child said in a sing-song tone. Harry reluctantly came over and stood next to Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he asked, wondering what was wrong _this_ time. Vernon gestured to the table.

"What is wrong with this placement?" he asked, talking slowly as if he were talking to an idiot. Harry frowned, racking his brain for what he could have possibly done wrong. His mind suddenly grasped the answer and he sighed.

"The paper is missing." He muttered. Vernon clapped sarcastically.

"The paper is missing!" he cried. Petunia and Dudley began to giggle. Vernon swiftly hit Harry across the back of the head with the palm of his hand.

"Go and get it then! I don't have all day to wait around for _you._" Vernon sneered. Harry turned and headed down the hallway to the front door, listening at the laughter coming from the kitchen. Harry quickly glanced back before putting his hand on the doorknob. Suddenly there was a scream, and Harry froze.

"What's wrong darling?" Petunias shrill voice grated. Harry listened to her chair scraping across the kitchen floor as she got up to help her husband.

"The ruddy fork burnt my hand! It's on fire! Look at that, I'm getting a welt!" Vernon's voice boomed down the hallway. Harry sighed with relief and turned the knob, walking out the front door. He quickly snatched the paper up off the ground before turning to look at the house.

Harry ran his eyes over every aspect of the building, from the red tiles on the roof to the immaculate white of the window sill.

'One day,' Harry thought to himself, 'I'm going to burn this place to the ground.'

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry wandered out the school gates, glaring as the Dursleys driving past in their brand new car. Dudley was looking out the window at him, pulling a face.

'At least he isn't chasing me home today.' He absently thought, kicking at the pebbles on the ground. It was an hour walk to Privet Drive from his primary school, but Harry was glad to have the peace and quiet. It let his mind wander to things that he was normally forbidden to think about.

Magic.

Harry missed magic so much. He missed it with his entire being. There wasn't an hour in the day that Harry did not think about magic and his old life. He felt like half a person, not being around something that had been so ingrained into daily life for more than half his years. Hell, he even missed portkeys. But more than anything, Harry missed Uncle Moony. Harry hiked up his backpack and put his hands in his pockets before wandering down the street.

Harry had long ago given up hope that Uncle Moony or even Todd were going to miraculously show up at the Dursley's house and save him from the slavery that his parents put him into. He asked his Aunt once if anybody had tried to contact him and she laughed.

"You? Why would anybody want to talk to _you?_ You aren't _allowed _to talk to any of your freak friends, remember?" she had said. The words echoed around in Harry's memory. Nobody was allowed to talk to him. Why? Because his parents thought he was evil.

As he grew older, Harry was slightly more capable at grasping the reason why his parents had abandoned him. His 'sickness', the dark magic from his scar was making everyone think he was evil, so they had dumped him at the Dursleys. Harry kicked at a large rock angrily, sending it hurling across the street.

Harry had bottled up the anger he felt for being abandoned and channelled it all towards his parents. He was at the Dursleys because his parents sent him there. He couldn't see Todd anymore, because his parents kicked him out. Uncle Moony wasn't _allowed_ to see him, because his parents said so. Everything that was wrong in Harry's life could be traced back to his parents. Harry picked up a can off the side of the road and angrily crushed it in his right hand. He tossed it into the nearby trashcan, not noticing as it melted through to the pavement.

There were times that Harry doubted himself, thinking that perhaps magic wasn't real. It was all some big fantasy he had made up in his head to help him cope with the fact that his parents hated him. He tried not to think about it, as it made him incredibly depressed. At least with his 'magic sickness' there was the hope that perhaps one day he would see Uncle Moony again.

Without it, he was just another nobody.

Finally Harry came to the last corner and Number Four Privet Drive came into view. As he approached, Harry could make out a large green car that looked as if it was the entire cause of the hole in the ozone layer. Harry groaned. It was _Aunt Marge's car_. Walking up the path to the front door, Harry grabbed the spare key from under the doormat ('How predictable' Harry thought, 'even I know that's where people hide their keys, and I'm eight years old!') and went inside. He shut the door as quietly as possible. He could see that the door to the kitchen was open and he could hear Marge's booming voice. Cursing his luck, he got on his tiptoes and tried to sneak past the kitchen door without being seen.

"Boy! There you are, I was wondering if you were still lazing around." Marge shouted, gesturing for Harry to come in. Harry's shoulders visibly slumped, and he put his school bag at the door and entered.

Sitting around the kitchen table were the Dursleys, a large pile of biscuits and scones sitting in the middle. Dudley was wolfing them down as fast as he could, his eyes flicking between Marge and Harry, hoping for a fight. Petunia glanced nervously at her husband, who was mouthing the word 'BEHAVE' to him behind his sisters back. Marge was leaning back on a kitchen chair that was struggling to hold her weight, absently scratching her horrible bulldog Ripper with her toe.

Marge was a large, red faced woman who clearly came from the same gene pool as Vernon. Harry thought she looked more like an Uncle than an Aunt, but he didn't dare say that out loud. Marge roamed her eyes over Harry, looking like she had a bad taste in her mouth before turning slightly towards him.

"Your good-for-nothing parents still haven't picked you up yet? Can't stand the sight of you ey? I know exactly how they feel." She spat out at him. Harry glowered while Dudley giggled. Marge took Harry's face as an invitation to go on. She looked over her shoulder at Petunia, bringing her hand up and gesturing towards Harry.

"_Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia, but your sister's a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us.^" _

Harry clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to cry. He could see Vernon glaring at him from behind his sister. Marge smirked.

"You didn't like that, did you boy? Ungrateful little runt, you'll listen to what I have to say!" she said, rapping her knuckles on the table. Ripper began to growl at Harry, gnashing his teeth. Harry could feel his body heating up as he tried to bottle his anger. He began to take deep breaths and had started to calm down, when Marge poked him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Don't ignore me boy!" she shouted. Harry's concentration broke and his anger slipped out of his control. Suddenly the kettle started to whistle as the water began to boil over. Marge quickly turned to the oven, startled by the sudden noise. With his master distracted, Ripper took this as a chance to attack.

Shooting out from under the table, Ripper sped forward and latched his teeth into Harry's leg. Marge fell backwards off her chair, losing her balance as her pet zoomed out from underneath her. Vernon and Petunia quickly stood up to help Marge, whilst Harry began screaming. The dog's sharp teeth pierced through Harry's ankle, causing blood to splatter on the tiles. Petunia started shrieking as Harry tried to kick the angry dog off.

As Marge flailed around on the floor, Harry gave one massive kick and Ripper flew through the air. He hit the cabinet on the wall, breaking through the glass case and smashing Petunias collection of decorative plates. Everyone fell silent as the dog fell to the ground. There was a disgusting stench of burnt hair in the air, and before everyone's eyes, Ripper's body went black and started to crumble.

"Ripper!" Cried Marge as she finally found the strength to roll herself up off the floor. She ran as fast as her chubby legs would let her to the burnt corpse of her favourite dog. Her shaking hands extended towards the deceased animal, and as soon as they made contact with Ripper, his body crumbled into ash on the floor. Everyone stood in shock for a moment, before Marge turned to Harry. It was then that Harry realised just how much trouble he was in.

"YOU!" Marge shouted, striding over to Harry. Harry tried to dodge, but Marge quickly had her chubby fingers in an iron grip around his arm. Raising her other hand, she struck Harry across the face, sending his glasses flying. Stars came to his eyes and Harry could hear the blood pumping in his ears. A metallic taste filled his mouth and Harry was forced to spit a mouthful of blood out onto the tiles, mixing with the blood already pouring from his leg. He looked back at Marge, eyes full of fear as she raised her hand again. Harry glanced at his Aunt and Uncle, eyes pleading for help.

Petunia's brow was creased, and she looked torn between anger and disgust. Vernon had a look of pure fury on his face, mixed in with a little satisfaction. The only Dursley to show any hesitance over what was happening was Dudley, who was not used to seeing anyone else beat up Harry other than him. His parents normally sent him out of the room. Harry sent them a quick glare before looking back up at Marge. As she brought down her hand again, Harry quickly ducked, letting his body fall to the floor. Marge, still holding onto Harry's arm nearly overbalanced and quickly stumbled to right herself. Dodging only seemed to have made her angrier.

Harry panicked, closing his eyes and waiting for impact.

Suddenly Marge's hair was alight. Marge let out a screech and let Harry go, bringing her hands up to her head, trying to pat out the fire. Harry opened his eyes as everyone else began screaming, trying to help Marge. Vernon had grabbed a tea towel and was batting the top of her head, while Petunia was trying to turn on the sink. Harry took this as his chance to get away. Turning around, Harry quickly grabbed his school bag and his glasses before fleeing the room. He put his glasses on and dashed up to the second floor emptying his bag along the way, letting his books and pencils bounce down the stairs. He ran into his room, quickly slamming the door and locking it. His ankle was throbbing, but it had stopped bleeding. Harry put his hand to his face and could feel his cheek swelling.

Harry flung open the doors to his wardrobe and began pulling out all the clothes that he owned (which wasn't much) and dumped them in his backpack. Harry could still hear shouting from downstairs, and knew it wouldn't be long before they came up to get him. He then ran to his mattress and lifted the edge. Underneath was a small pouch and the spare set of keys to Vernon's car. The pouch contained about £150 that he had managed to save up by pilfering small amounts out of his uncle's wallet whenever he could. Harry snatched both items up, shoving the pouch in his backpack. He could hear everyone storming up the stairway. It wouldn't take Vernon long to knock down that door. Harry ran over to the window. He put the car keys in his mouth and opened the window with both hands. Someone was ramming the door now and dust was falling from the roof with each blow. Harry climbed out the window and climbed down the drain pipe, jumping the last metre to the ground. He could hear the sound of wood cracking and knew Vernon was almost in his room. As fast as he could, Harry unlocked the door to his Uncles car (a brand new '88 Auto Lancer) and jumped into the drivers' seat. He quickly inserted the keys and started the car. A loud masculine scream came from Harry's old bedroom window, and Harry could see Vernon's red face looking at him. Harry grinned, and quickly put the car into reverse. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car jumped back.

The car rolled back onto the street, continuing up the curb on the other side, demolishing the brand new fence that Mr Number Seven had put up two weeks ago. Harry slammed his foot on the break and quickly moved the car into drive. Slamming his foot tiny down once again, the Lancer jumped forward and sped off down the road.

Vernon watched as his nephew took off with his new car, wondering how he was going to explain this to his wife.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

___^J K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

**Sorry guys, time skip is end of next chapter, I swear. Nearly there! **___**review and let me know what you think.**  
_


	6. The death of Harry Potter

**Here we go! Please review at the end! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry somehow managed to get himself on the freeway and was currently frozen with fear as cars sped past him, honking their horns angrily. Harry held onto the wheel tightly as the car sped down the road at least thirty under the speed limit. His knuckles were white as he attempted to steer his way towards the city of smoke. He had absolutely no idea how to get there, but every now and again he would see large signs on his left telling him that he was on the freeway to London, and how many kilometres he had left.

Harry didn't even know why he chose London. It was the first place that had popped into his head. 'Probably because of Diagon Alley,' Harry thought absently. Suddenly his eyes lit up. Diagon Alley! If Harry could find that, then maybe he could get back to the wizarding world! He could find Uncle Moony and they would live together and Harry would never have to make pancakes again. All other ideas flew out of his mind as the young boy set his heart on finding Remus.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his bag off the front seat. He quickly checked the glove box to see if there was anything worth taking. He grabbed all the money he could see and some mints before he jumped out of the car. Slamming the door behind him, Harry surveyed the damage.

There was smoke rising from the bonnet of the car and a nasty hissing noise was emitting from underneath. Harry pulled a face, walking round the front. The left side of the bonnet was all scrunched up where Harry had crashed into the tree. The front left wheel was punctured and quickly deflating. Harry scratched the back of his head, not quite sure what to do now.

Harry had somehow made it to the outskirts of Wandsworth, about twenty minutes out of London. He hadn't seen a large pot hole on the road (especially since he could barely see over the wheel) and had veered off the road, crashing into a tree. Not the best first driving experience, but he had survived, coming out with nothing but a couple bruises.

Harry looked around the empty road. Unsure what to do now, the child dropped the keys and sprinted towards town, the pain in his ankle miniscule compared to the fear settling in his belly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry passed across his cab fare and grinned at the driver. "Fankf!" Harry exclaimed, some of his Big Mac falling out of his mouth and onto the ground. The Indian cabbie grinned.

"You sure you know where you are going kid?" he asked, his thick accent betraying his curiosity. Harry nodded, swallowing his bite. "Yep, I'm ok. Thanks again for taking us through the drive thru! I was starving." He said, waving as he turned around and walked away. The cabbie smiled at the bright kid with the black eye, not quite sure what to do. Eventually he closed the passenger door and began to drive off. It wasn't any of his business. Six fares later, Raman turned the radio on and tuned in just in time for the news. He wasn't quite sure how to react when the announcer began talking about a eight year old brat who had jacked his uncle's car and was on the run...

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry wandered aimlessly through the streets of London. It had grown dark long ago and Harry did his best to stay out of the light. He flinched when a police car flew round the corner, sirens blaring. He hadn't heard anything, but Harry was pretty sure his uncle would have called the cops by now.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine, and he quickly pulled a hooded jumper out of his backpack. He pulled it on and put the hood up to hide his face, Harry continued on looking for any signs of The Leaky Cauldron or magic. Physical exhaustion was beginning to settle in and Harry could feel himself beginning to panic. Maybe he was right. Maybe magic wasn't real. He had no idea where he was, where to go what he was even looking for. His ankle and his face hurt, and he was bloody cold! Harry could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes, and was about to wipe them away when suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark alleyway.

Harry stumbled and fell to the ground, his bag knocking him in the head, sending his glasses skidding across the ground. Harry scrambled to his feet, only to receive a kick in the back sending him sprawling once more. Harry cried out in pain as the gravel dug into his already sore face. His hands had split open and stung painfully. Suddenly, someone grabbed his bag and lifted Harry up, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall. A dirty man in his thirties leered at Harry, running a knife down his face.

"Lookit what we 'ave 'ere. Wha's a pretty li'l thing like you doin' alone in London, ey?" he whispered, his fowl breath licking at Harry's nostrils. Harry whimpered and turned his face to the side. The man quickly grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to turn back. He squeezed his hand, contorting Harry's face painfully into a twisted snarl.

"I've been'a watching you, I 'ave." He said, tilting his head from side to side. The man grinned evilly and slid the knife lower down Harry's neck. Harry was frozen. His breath caught in his throat and refused to make a sound louder than a whisper. The man chuckled.

"Tha's righ' my boy, don' scream. It'll only make it worse." He said. He then ran the knife down Harry's chest to his crotch. Harry's eyes widened and the man flicked the knife, sending one of his buttons flying. The man leant over and sniffed deeply.

He brought the knife back up again and sat it at Harry's throat, while his other hand reached around and grabbed the waistband of Harry's shorts. Harry's innocent mind finally comprehended what was about to happen and he began to shake with fear. The man chuckled and quickly turned the boy around. Harry suddenly found his face being pressed against the wall. Harry could hear rustling behind him as the man undid his own pants. Harry clenched his eyes shut and tears streamed down his face.

Suddenly there was a crack and the weight on Harry's back disappeared. Harry shakily turned his head to see the man lying on the ground, knife harmlessly by his side. Harry's glasses lay smashed next to him. Standing next to him was a dark figure. Harry instinctively moved back, only to trip and fall backward against the wall. Harry's eyes squinted, trying to focus and failing miserably. The figure came into the light and Harry could finally make out some details.

A tall slender girl stood before him. She looked to be in her late teens and had light blonde hair pulled up tightly in a high ponytail. She wore a very short skirt, a low cut top and a pair of stilettos. Her face was caked in makeup and she held a large metal bar in her well manicured nails. The bar was visibly shaking as she took some deep breaths. She seemed to be in a world of her own as she stared at the body of the man.

Shock began to settle in and Harry began to cry. The girl's head snapped back and she dropped the bloodied weapon onto the ground. She glanced back out the alley before squinting at Harry, an insecure look on her face. Clearly she hadn't dealt with many upset children.

"I erm... I heard something and came to check it out. She said, her voice cracking as she looked at the body. The girl took a few deep breaths and regained her composure."What are you doing out here all alone? It's dangerous," she asked. The small child flinched involuntarily, his eyes glued to the ground. The girl frowned but did not say anything. She glanced around once more before holding out her hand for Harry to take.

"Come with me kid, I'll take you somewhere safe." She said. Suddenly the full events of the day hit Harry, and he quickly doubled over and brought up the Big Mac he had ingested not two hours ago. It was soon followed by a side of chips and a large sundae. Harry didn't even notice as the girl began rubbing small circles in his back. Finally the heaves finally stopped he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Tears of embarrassment flowed, and the child couldn't help but cry for what felt the millionth time that day. The girl brought her hands up and began to wipe away his tears.

"What're you crying for kid," she said, smiling brightly, showing her yellow cigarette-stained teeth, "it's all better. You're very cute, why don't you come with me? I'll find someone who will look after you." She held out her hand once more.

Harry paused for a moment, having very little trust for the woman who he just met. Lately he hadn't had very much luck with strangers. Then again, it's not like he had anywhere else to go, and she did seem really nice... Harry sniffed, wiping his running nose on his sleeve. With his other hand, he tentatively took hold of the peace offering. The girl smiled.

"My name's Lexi. What's yours?" she asked. Harry sniffed once more, trying hard to stop crying.

"Harry." He said quietly between gulps of air. Lexi smiled.

"That's funny. I had you picked as a Dominic."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sat on a large leather couch in the dimly lit seating room. He scrunched his nose up, trying to decipher what he was smelling. The room smelt mainly of vanilla, but there was a faint tinge of beer, smoke and something else that Harry couldn't pick. He pretended to watch the telly in the corner as he eavesdropped on the conversation Lexi was having with a skinny asian girl at the door.

"You weren't... _moonlighting_ were you?" the oriental woman asked quietly. Lexi squirmed.

"I heard a voice in the alley and thought it could be some fast cash. I didn't go looking for it." She replied. The other woman shook her head.

"If Jackson ever found out, you'd be dead." She hissed. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Well don't tell him then! It's not like I actually got a job anyway. I went down there to see Dom here about to get fucked against a brick wall. What was I supposed to do Hiromi, leave him there?" She said, gesturing towards Harry. The child flinched at the thought of what almost happened. Hiromi sighed.

"Look, it's not me you're going to have to convince; it's Jackson. Connor is probably going to have something to say about it too."

"I'm not worried about Connor; he's wanted to fuck me for years. Jackson on the other hand..." Lexi trailed off. Hiromi grinned.

"Tell him child labour is cheap and inconspicuous. After all, the last place I'd look for a bag of Charlie is a pre-pubescent brat."

Harry had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but he got a strong feeling that he would soon find out.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lexi's stray dozed in Hiromi's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Lexi had gone into the office with Jackson as soon as he arrived back at the house. Hiromi had expected the blonde to be swiftly kicked out, but it seemed as if Jackson was actually considering keeping the kid. Hiromi looked down at the boy and smiled. What did Lexi say his name was? Dominic? He was rather cute. Hiromi could feel herself getting clucky. Or maybe it was the cocaine still pumping through her veins. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jackson, followed by a rather jittery Lexi.

Hiromi remembered the first time she had met Jackson. She had been in the business for six months and had mistaken him for a John. Not having any idea what to expect, Hiromi was waiting for a stereotypical black guy covered in jewellery with a stupid hat or maybe even a cane. When a tall skinny white guy wearing a tailored Armani suit sat down at her table and bought her a coffee, she had told him that he would need something stronger than caffeine to afford her. He had raised an eyebrow at that.

"_Aren't you a bit young to be a coke whore?" he asked smarmily. Infuriated, the fourteen year old Hiromi stood to slap him across the face when Jackson snatched her wrist out of the air. The man's entire persona changed, and somehow he moved from rich young businessman to a hardened killer. His eyes flared the designer frames on his nose._ _This was not a guy you wanted to fuck with._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. Nobody likes their whores with scars."_

"So this is him, is it?" Jackson asked, looking down his nose at the child, who stirred and opened his eyes. Noticing everyone looking at him, he quickly sat up and rubbed his face. Jackson bent over and inspected the child, his face unreadable. Without asking permission, he brought his hands up and opened Harry's mouth, taking a look at his teeth as if he were inspecting a dog. He then brought his fingers up and pulled his left eye open, staring into it as if he could see some kind of flaw. His eyes flickered up to the scar on Harry's forehead before moving to his hair. Jackson straightened himself, crossing his arms.

"Stand up." He demanded, and Harry quickly obliged.

"How old are you?" Jackson barked out. Harry looked at Lexi who gave him a wide smile.

"E-eight... sir." Harry stammered. Jackson seemed to be analysing him, as if his entire existence was about as valuable as the gunk on the bottom of his shoe. After what seemed like forever, Jackson sighed, turning back to Lexi.

"This is risky Lex, we've taken in strays before. Remember Renee? And Mikah?" he asked. "I thought they could stomach it, and see how they turned out? This brat looks like a strong wind would blow him over." He said. Lexi stood her ground.

"I think he will be ok, he has the same look about him that you do. Besides, he hasn't got anywhere else to go."

"That isn't my problem. If we took in every street kid, we would have more staff then customers. Now if we're done here..." he said, turning to leave. Lexi quickly reached out and placed her arm on his. She knew better than to grab onto him. Jackson turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll use the favour you owe me for it if I need to Jackson." She said quietly. Hiromi raised her eyebrows and Jackson stared her down.

"My favours are priceless sweetheart. Are you sure you want to waste it on some little waif from the backwater of this shithole?" he asked. Lexi turned back to Harry and grinned, who gave a wobbly smile back.

"I like him."

Jackson sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hands. He pulled a cigarette out of his front pocket and lit up, taking a deep breath before blowing the smoke in Lexi's face. The girl scrunched her nose, but stood her ground. Sighing, Jackson nodded and faced Harry.

"Keep him with you tonight. Take him to the office tomorrow morning and give him to Caidence. She can start to bring him up to speed." He said. Lexi squealed and quickly wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck, pulling him into a tight (and undoubtedly painful) hug. Jackson's entire demeanour changed as he went from hard ass pimp to loving friend. He smiled warmly down at Harry as Lexi let him go.

"Dominic was it? I'm Jackson. I was about your age when I went into the business." He said. Harry frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"What kind of business?" he asked curiously, speaking up for the first time. Jackson laughed, ruffling Harry's out of control hair.

"The money making business my boy." With that, he turned back to Lexi. "Remember, Caidence starts at nine. If this is going to stick with Luka, I need him street ready in less than a week." Lexi nodded and Jackson left the room, pausing at the door and looking back at Lexi.

"We're even now girl, and if the boy backfires, i'll have to take you down with him. Luka wouldn't accept andthing less." With that, he down the hallway and left the house. Hiromi bit her lip.

"I hope you made the right decision Lex, or i'm going to have to find a new best friend." She said. Harry turned to the blonde.

"Who's Caidence?" he asked. Lexi grinned.

"I guess you could say she is our accountant." She replied. Hiromi snorted from the couch. Lexi ruffled his hair.

"Come on Dom, let's go get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry followed Lexi up a tall flight of stairs in a dingy office building above the clubbing strip. They passed at least five burly men on the way up, each of them nodding to the blonde girl as she strode past. They eventually arrived at an old wooden door; it's dark green paint flaking and leaving speckles of colour in the discoloured carpet. There was a glass window built into it which had its shades drawn. Lexi rapped her knuckles on the glass before taking a step back. There was movement, and Harry saw someone peeking from the blinds. A moment later the door swung open and Lexi walked in, Harry following close behind.

Inside was a small office, with no windows or exits. The walls were covered by roof to floor bookcases, each packed to the brim with different coloured ring-bound notebooks. There were labels stuck to each shelf, and from where he was standing, Harry could make out the words "FRANCE", "NEW ZEALAND" and "AUSTRALIA". In the middle of the room stood a chubby grey-haired woman who looked to be in her late sixties. She wore an expensive suit and modest make-up, showing more taste then someone her age was allowed. Her posture and demeanour screamed that she had money and confidence in abundance. Lexi went up to her and kissed her on the cheek, before turning back to Harry.

"Dom, this is Caidence. She'll be looking after you for a while." She said. Harry looked nervously at the old woman before nodding. Caidence smiled warmly.

"Don't worry kid, you'll learn fast. You have to in this business. First, you'll be learning the books, then you'll learn to deal. That's where the money is."

Lexi said goodbye to Caidence and knelt down in front of Harry, giving him a hug. "I'll see you around Dom. Don't fail me now." She whispered in his ear. Harry returned the hug, not having a clue what was going on. Lexi stood up and left, the clicking of her heels echoing down the hallway. Harry turned back to Caidence, who was rifling through a drawer on a nearby desk. Harry's eyes widened as she pulled out a gun and a small clear bag filled with white powder.

"So Dominic, have you ever tried cocaine?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Any form of childhood innocence left in him died that day, along with the name Harry Potter. From the ashes rose young Dominic Morgan, entrepreneur of the underground. Magic was not forgotten, merely pushed onto the backburner as an entirely different kind of enchantment crept its way into Dominic's life. It would be two years before Dominic finally discovered where Diagon Alley was, and another one on top before he found a magical tutor willing to teach an unregistered wizard. Magic gave Dom an edge over most of his competitors, and it didn't take long for people to learn that despite his age, Dominic Morgan wasn't a kid to fuck with. Those that did had a tendency to disappear.

But as appealing as the idea of magic was, it didn't pay the bills. Dom only had the time for a few hours of study a week and even less to practice. As the years passed and his reputation grew, Jackson began to give him shifts at The Dollhouse, where hustling the girls was practically a full time job. Learning to turn rats into teacups was fun and all, but there was money to be made and Dom had learnt very early on that without money; you were nobody.

The only studies he actually put any effort into were ones that could help him break the law. Conjuring, mind and battle spells; glamours, anything that made him fast cash. Dominic once made a deal with an Iranian mob boss after using an illusion to make him think he was tripping on the finest ice in the northern hemisphere.

Now there was a story.

A fire in the meth lab had forced Dominic to discover his pyromage abilities. After months of training, he managed to get a modest control over his gift. Unfortunately, there weren't a large amount of uses for fire conjuring in day to day life. The only thing he regularly did was create small sparks and flames on his fingertips.

At least he didn't need to carry a lighter anymore to have a ciggy. It impressed the girls too, which was always nice.

Dominic knew he was a magically powerful guy. He just didn't have the time or the motivation to completely dedicate his life to learning magic. Dom had long ago summarised that whilst magic was exciting, it was faster and easier to simply pull out a gun. People always did what you wanted then. He could create an illusion strong enough to make you murder your own mother. He could heal bullet wounds and change police records. He had a strong knowledge of obscure and dark magic. He could make you think he was your best friend and made the worst kind of enemy.

But cast a cheering charm or transfigure a desk into a pig? Not bloody likely.

If he was put into a magical duel, Dominic knew that if he didn't have a gun, he would probably lose miserably. So Dominic made an effort to both remain anonymous in the wizarding world and to ALWAYS CARRY A SPARE GUN.

He had toyed with the idea of returning to his parents and Remus for a while when he was younger. Dominic read the papers though, and their world thought he was dead. This just caused him to be even angrier at his parents, who found it easier to pretend he was dead than to raise him like a son. If they wanted him gone, that was fine by him. They were just as dead to him as he was to them.

It's okay though, at least now Dom has more money and chicks than he ever would living in the magic world.

As a wizard, he was astonishingly _substandard_. As a muggle however, he was all powerful. The idea of swapping to the other side seemed absurd.

Unfortunately for Dominic, Fate rarely gives anybody a choice.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**FINALLY HERE! Thanks for being patient guys, next chapter is a quick summary of the wizarding world for the last eight years or so, and unfortunately probably won't be that exciting :S but it is necessary for the backstory of where i'm going. After that i'll be skipping ahead to Todd's sixth year. If you guys drop me a review and let me know how much i'm pissing you off with the build up, I might just upload two chapters at once :D  
**

**Also, **Naginator **asked if the dark magic stuff about Dumbledore was real or not, so i thought i'd answer that here in case anyone else was wondering.**

**Now, as far as Dumbledore knows, yes it's real. However we all know that Harry has another kind of dark magic embedded in him... :D I'm sure you can all guess from there. But as far as Albus knows, yes that's why Harry was a misbehaving child and he thought that being away from magic would help.**

**But we all know how much Dumbledore's ideas of helping have a habit of doing the opposite. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they all make a difference and help inspire me. If you are getting any kind of enjoyment out of reading my story, PLEASE take the time to drop me a review and let me know what you think or how i can improve. :D**

**Thanks!  
**


	7. The Daily Prophet

**Here's a quick cap over what's been going on in the wizarding world while Dom has been away :)  
**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_September 1__st__, 1991_

Todd looked out the window, waving at his parents as the train took off. He was a mixture of feelings at the moment, and wasn't quite sure which one was appropriate. On one hand, he was incredibly excited. He was finally going to Hogwarts! He had picked up his wand last week ('Mahogany! Just like your father!' James cried,) and could not wait to get started. On the other hand however was an indescribable feeling of pain, loneliness and sadness. Harry should be here, on the train with him. They were supposed to go together, share a dorm room and play pranks on the Slytherins.

Sometimes Todd couldn't help but feel angry at his parents for sending Harry away. Sure, they had told him about Harry's dark magic, but he couldn't associate his little brother with anything so... evil. He didn't like to acknowledge it, but he remembered how his parents had treated his brother when they were younger. Harry had often talked to him about it, but neither child could really comprehend what had been going on.

But what made it worse was that his parents pretended like nothing was wrong! Todd knew deep down that it was probably some kind of coping strategy, but their SON was GONE for Merlins sake! Most of the time they acted as if Todd didn't even _have _a brother! There weren't even any photos of him in the house. Any time Todd asked about Harry, his mum would get that look in her eye and pretend that she didn't hear him.

Todd sighed.

He knew that Harry was out there somewhere. He knew he wasn't dead, even if half the wizarding world had already written him off. The Daily Prophet had done a massive story about how they thought he had been kidnapped by Death Eaters and killed. His mum told him that the story was to protect Harry from other wizards, and he would be back when he turned twenty one. Todd didn't care what his parents said; he didn't want to wait another ten years to see his twin again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The compartment door slid open and a young freckled face with bright red hair poked in.

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked, pointing at the seat opposite Todd. "Everywhere else is full."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_FIRST YEAR WOUNDED__ IN VISCIOUS TROLL ATTACK_

_November 1__st__, 1991_

_Last night a horrible attack occurred within the walls of Hogwarts. During the Halloween feast, a troll somehow got into the dungeons of the school and worked its way up. Once it came to the attention of the teachers, students were ushered directly to their dorm rooms. However, one student had been in the bathroom at the time and did not hear the warning. Muggle-born first year Hermione Granger was found unconscious with multiple fractures and lacerations to her body by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who managed to subdue the beast. Miss Granger and the Headmistress were not available for comment, however Headmaster Dumbledore insists that Hogwarts is still the safest school in Europe. According to our sources..._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_BOY WHO LIVED FIGHTS DEATH EATER_

_June 7__th__, 1992_

_Last week, Tobias Potter (known as Todd to his friends) defeated the death eater that had been posing as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. __Quirenus__ Quirrell had infiltrated the school in an attempt to steal the Philosophers Stone, which had been rumoured to be in safekeeping with Albus Dumbledore. The events leading up to the battle are unknown, all that has been verified is that eleven year old Tobias somehow discovered Quirrell's true identity and confronted him on the third floor. The two duelled until Professor Dumbledore arrived, finding Mr Potter dodging as Quirrell began to fire unforgivables and speak in tongues. Quirrell has been proven to be responsible for the troll attack on Halloween last year that wounded a first year, and is in the custody of the Aurors. Tobias is currently in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, recovering from minor injuries sustained in the fight. Mr and Mrs Potter refused to comment, and Albus Dumbledore has stood by his usual quote, "Don't you reporters have anything better to do?" Here at the Prophet, we believe that..._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_May 2__nd__, 1993_

_GILDEROY LOCKHART ADMITTED TO ST MUNGOS_

_Last night, Dark Arts specialist Gilderoy Lockhart was rushed to hospital when a memory charm backfired on him, causing unknown brain damage. According to the official report filed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lockhart had been attempting to teach Tobias Potter, The Boy Who Lived how to protect himself from the charm when it rebounded back on the caster due to an unstable wand. Dumbledore also reports that the petrified students have been healed, and are on their way to recovery. However, we can only-_

Todd quickly put the paper down in disgust. "What a bunch of tripe." He muttered, turning to Ron.

"I can't believe out of all the people to figure out the beast from the chamber, it had to be Granger. And who does she run off to? Lockhart! For someone who is so smart, she can sure be dumb sometimes." He said. Ron laughed.

"Yeah I know; that girl isn't good for anything other than homework. Lucky we were there or else SHE would be in the hospital."

Todd grinned. "You mean lucky he grabbed your broken wand."

"Hey, a win is a win. Granger owes us big time now too."

"That's got to be worth at least a years' worth of homework essays." Todd replied with a grin.

Ron laughed. "Good luck with that mate, but I can't see it happening. Anyway, do you know why the Headmaster called Ginny to his office last night? I haven't seen her since."

Todd frowned. "That's funny, I heard a rumour that she was in the infirmary..."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_June 25__th__, 1995_

_BOY WHO LIVED WINS TRIWIZARD CUP_

_Last night Tobias Potter surpassed all expectations and managed to secure his place in history once again by being the youngest ever winner of the famous Triwizard Cup. After making his way through the Maze, Tobias managed to grab the cup (which was a Portkey) only moments before his fellow Hogwarts competitor, Cedric Diggory, made it to the clearing. Triwizard organisers would not mention where the Portkey led to, all we know is that Mr Potter is currently residing in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Did the Portkey lead him to another task? Professor Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Potter and the staff of Hogwarts were not available for comment..._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Todd lay on his bed, staring at the roof. He was due to head back to school in less than a week. He should be excited or nervous, but his mind was clouded with nothing but dark memories.

The Dark Lord had returned.

He clenched his eyes as he remembered the horrible disfigured creature that was Lord Voldemort. Images flickered behind his eyelids as he recalled the moment the monster had climbed out of the pot that Pettigrew had brewed, its high pitched voice screeching.

"**IT'S WRONG! YOU GOT IT WRONG!"** the inhuman voice had hollered. The Dark Lords voice sounded like a severe combination of all his victims, screaming out in pain. It still haunted Todd in his dreams.

The ropes holding Todd to the gravestone disappeared when Wormtail apparated away with the creature. Todd had shakily collected his wand before grabbing onto the portkey. That night had been one of the longest of his life. Thinking about it now still made his brain hurt.

The good news was that at least Voldemort was still very weak. Dumbledore had tried to explain it to him, but everything seemed to blend together after a while. Something about the ritual had gone wrong which had given Voldemort only a partial resurrection. Both his body and his magic were incredibly weak. Todd clenched his fists angrily, staring at the scar left behind by Pettigrew. He felt so useless! There was nothing he could do to help. Dumbledore was smoothing everything over at the Ministry, working in conjunction with the Head of the Aurors to figure out a way get the minister to acknowledge the Dark Lords return without causing a panic. It had only been the strict orders from his mother that stopped Todd shouting the truth from the top of his lungs.

Todd rolled off the bed and wandered over to his desk. Sitting next to Apollo's owl cage sat a small pile of newspaper clippings he had been collecting over the summer. Sighing, he flicked through them for the hundredth time this summer. Headlines that stood out included '_DEATH EATER RAID IN WESTMINSTER – EIGHTEEN MUGGLES DEAD' _and '_MINISTER FUDGE DOUBLES INTAKE FOR AURORS; ARE DARK TIMES AHEAD?'_

He finally flicked to last Thursdays article, pulling it out and reading it over again.

_THE __DAILY PROPHET_

_August 12__th__, 1995_

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM_

_OSCAR SAVAGE APPOINTED AS NEW DEFENCE PROFESSOR_

_Due to the recent movements from Death Eater camps across the country, the ministry has decided to pull one of its top Aurors away from his role to teach our youth how to defend themselves in a real battle. Oscar Savage has been an Auror__ for nearly twelve years and his reputation as a top duellist is what finalised Fudge's choice. "We can't have our children going into the world unprotected," Fudge spoke in a recent press conference, "and it has been my decision, supported by Headmaster Dumbledore to pull one of my top personnel and place him in a position where he can teach, as well as protect, the future of the wizarding world. There are dark times coming and we need to be prepared."_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dumbledore sighed, placing his quill down and pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine coming on. He knew that keeping on Fudge's good side would be beneficial to the Order and their war efforts, but the man was insufferable at the best of times. Unfortunately, he was still the Minister of Magic and could make life very hard for Albus.

At least he had convinced him of the need for a good Defence Professor. Sometimes it was easier to simply manipulate Fudge instead of telling him what was going on. The portly man simply loved the spotlight too much to be able to go against anything the public wanted.

'Perhaps I should just buy shares in the Prophet, he'd agree to anything then.' Dumbledore thought absentmindedly. Suddenly the penny seemed to drop, and Albus rolled his chair back (he charmed it so that whilst it looked like a regular wooden chair, it actually had wheels like a muggle office chair) and stood up. He needed to get to Gringotts.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_November 28, 1995_

_MINISTER OF MAGIC; LEADER OF LIGHT OR DARK SYMPATHISER?_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_January 4, 1996_

_MINISTER ANNOUNCES ZERO TOLERANCE POLICY FOR DARK MAGIC_

_THIRTEEN EMPLOYEES LAID OFF WITH MORE TO COME_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_May 14, 1996_

_DEATH EATER RAIDS ACROSS THE COUNTRY; WHAT ARE THEY LOOKING FOR?_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_June 8, 1996_

_DEATH EATERS BREAK INTO MINISTRY; MINISTER OF MAGIC FINALLY ADMITS DARK LORD HAS RETURNED_

_An emergency press conference was called early this morning, where Minister Fudge informed us of the return of You-Know-Who. According to the Minister, the Dark Lord performed a rebirthing ritual nearly twelve months ago and has been hiding out across Europe in a weakened state. "According to our findings, You-Know-Who has been performing power strengthening rituals in an attempt to get back to optimal magic levels. We have been monitoring all areas across England for potential ritual sites; however our Aurors have been unable to pinpoint his location." Last night, the Dark Lord sent his Inner Circle into the Department of Mysteries where they managed to steal an unknown prophecy as well as a large supply of experimental magic enhancing potions. The Minister reports that potential magical growth from these is unknown, and therefore the public should be incredibly cautious, as You-Know-Who may already be stronger than ever before._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

THE DAILY PROPHET

June 20th, 1996

FUDGE SACKED; INTRODUCING RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR, MINISTER OF MAGIC

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**EXPLANATIONS: PLEASE READ**

**Ok, so I'm going to explain my reasoning for what's happened in the wizarding world, so before you flame me, read this. :D**

**Todd and Ron not saving Hermione: **_I think that a child raised by James Potter would have probably inherited his slightly cruel bullying streak that he had as a kid. Todd was more likely as much a part of the teasing as Ron was. Also, when you don't physically see damage, I think it's easier for kids to write it off as 'Stupid Granger getting in the way of a Troll, I thought she was supposed to be smart!'_

**Quirrell fighting in the hall: **_There is no way that Harry could have got through the protections without the help of Hermione. I also doubt he would have figured anything other than 'someone is stealing something on the third floor!' so instead of following Quirrell down, Todd camped out the door and waited for the thief who he thought was Snape._

**Lockhart:**_ Without the distractions of Ron and Harry, Hermione's research into the basilisk would have progressed a lot faster. She idolised Lockhart and wanted to prove herself to him. He was planning on obliviating her and taking credit for her findings when he was discovered by Todd and Ron. In the scuffle, Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand and accidentally cursed himself. I find it hard to believe a great wizard like Dumbledore would miss one of his students running around strangling roosters, so I'm using author's license in saying that he went to confront Ginny and discovered what was going on. He wasn't taken out of school this time round, since Hermione and Penelope weren't petrified._

**Todd winning the cup before Cedric: **_as I described, Todd is much taller than Harry. Therefore, it's easy to assume he would run faster! Thus he gets to the cup first. _

**It's pretty obvious, but the reasons of Voldemort's failed ritual will be explained in the rest of the story.**

**Death Eaters attacking during Todd's fifth year:**_ This is explained next chapter. :D_

**Oscar Savage and the ministry:**_ I think that the main reason of Fudge going against Harry and Dumbledore was because he was scared of losing his position and the public, especially when they spoke out without him. However, with Todd being forced to keep quiet by his mother, there isn't an obvious rip for the public to see, therefore he benefits more by keeping Albus as an ally, while Dumbledore is able to remain in his good graces and manipulate him._

**Dumbledore buying the Prophet: **_I think this would have been an easy solution for a lot of the problems in Harry's fifth year. I'm using authors licence and saying that the only reason Dumbledore thought of this was during his correspondence with Fudge as allies._

**I hope this explains a lot, if you have any questions please send me a review. I have reasoning behind all the changes I made to the fifth year, and it's my story so don't flame me :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW, it's hard to improve and continue without support and ideas. It will only take a couple minutes of your life, and I've spent hours on this story. Pleeeease? :D**


	8. Reports

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_July 7__th__, 1996_

Albus cleared his throat, and everyone quickly quietened down, taking their seats. Albus scanned his eyes around the room, ensuring he could see everyone. The Potters and Black were right at the back of the room. Lupin was close by, making google eyes at Tonks. Minerva and the Weasleys ran along one wall, with Moody, Kingsley; Elphias, Severus and Emmeline along the other. Everyone else was either busy or already away on missions. each person turned to the head of the table, eagerly waiting to hear the reason why the meeting was called. Albus smiled warmly.

"Thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to come today, I will try to keep this short." He said. Sirius Black snorted loudly from the back of the room and a few giggles emerged from around the table. Albus could see Severus scowling deeply at Black, looking ready to pull his wand out. Albus ignored the interruption and continued.

"So let's get straight to it. Does anyone have anything to report?" he asked. Severus, Kingsley and Moody all put their hands up. Dumbledore smiled.

"Let's get started then. Alastor, if you don't mind?" The hardened ex-Auror stood, limping to the front of the room. Dumbledore stepped aside and sat in the nearby chair, turning his full attention to the war veteran.

"Nothing much to say unfortunately," Moody said gruffly, "I've been following the leads about where the Dark Lord is hiding, but nothing has come up clear. I have come across three ritual sites so far, but the resounding magic was quite faded. The newest one I came across was still at least four months old. I'm still not any closer to figuring out what went wrong with his first ritual, let alone what these new ones are. I was hoping to run some figures over with you Bill, later on." he said, nodding to the Weasley on the far left. "The sheer amount of Dark Magic in the area though suggests that You-Know-Who is making leaps and bounds in strength. While not anywhere near full strength yet, by my calculations he could be there within the next twelve months."

Murmurs erupted throughout the room as Moody turned and went back to his seat. Dumbledore nodded at Kingsley, who then stood and moved to the front.

"Just a basic report on the happenings at the Ministry. Scrimgeour is raking through the departments with a fine tooth comb, triple checking for any spies and Dark sympathisers. Four Aurors have been fired so far, along with almost all of Fudge's old support staff. The papers have reported two of the recent Death Eater raids, but in reality it's closer to _twenty_. The evidence suggests that while terror and destruction are a part of these attacks, they are definitely searching for something. The focus has been entirely on muggle areas across Britain and there hasn't been a single magical casualty. We've been shipped across the country but nobody has any idea what they are actually looking for. The public support for Scrimgeour has sky rocketed in the last month, giving us more money and leeway with the Auror department, but unfortunately we are kind of sitting on our hands as we don't know where to look."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm hoping Severus's report will shine some light. Severus?"

The Potions Master stood and took Kingsley's place. He stared down everyone in the room, attempting to make them feel like they were back in school. Unfortunately it just made him look like a dick. He cleared his throat and began his report.

"For the last twelve months or so, my orders have been relatively out of the loop, receiving demands for potions or rare ingredients every couple of weeks and not much more. I have not even been called to see the Dark Lord in person. Last night however, I was called to Malfoy Manor by Narcissa. Lucius had just arrived home from a raid and she needed me to help heal him."

"That's one way of putting it." James mumbled under his breath, causing Sirius to accidentally let out a feminine giggle. Severus glared at the two, not sure what was being said but knowing it wasn't a compliment. It took all of the Potion Masters self control to keep his wand in his pocket. Regaining his temper, Severus continued.

"Lucius had been hit with a muggle weapon which imbedded his body with small pellets of metal." This statement brought about a multitude of blank stares. Lily rolled her eyes. 'Purebloods.' She mentally scoffed.

"I sent Narcissa out of the room and removed the pellets, but he was still losing blood. He began hallucinating. He saw me and thought I was the Dark Lord-"

"I can see the resemblance!" called a voice from the back, inciting a round of laughter. This time Severus did pull his wand, directing it at Sirius.

"I'm TRYING to give my report. This is a WAR Black, if you stopped being an ignorant shi-"

"That's enough Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, standing and placing his hand on Snape's arm, "Sirius, be quiet. Now is not the time or the place." Sirius had the decency to look sheepish as he leant back in his chair. "Please, continue Severus."

"As I was saying, Lucius thought I was the Dark Lord, and began babbling about how he was close to finding the target, and to give him another chance. I decided to gently try and get any information I could. After some probing, I was able to decipher that the raids are not in fact searches for an object."

Snape paused for a moment, indulging in the dramatic effects of his statement. Many members had leant forward, waiting on his every word. Severus made eye contact with all of them before finally looking at Dumbledore, who had an amused, knowing look on his face. Scowling, Severus continued.

"They are searching for a person."

That single statement sent a wave of shock around the room. This entire time they had been looking for possible ritual items that Voldemort may need, only to discover they had been looking in the wrong direction. Dumbledore nodded, standing.

"Well Severus, I think we-"

"I haven't finished, Albus." Snape interrupted with a dark grin. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows before sitting back down. He placed his hands in his lap and gave the appearance of complete attention. This irked Snape even more; there were few who wizards knew the old man as well as Severus did, so he was sure that he was the only person in the room who knew that Albus was mocking him. Even so, it made him feel self-conscious all the same. The twinkle in his eye revealed quite a lot, and his amusement was audible in his voice.

"By all means Severus, continue."

"_Please Severus, enlighten us with your awesome wisdom._" mocked James from the back. Lily slapped her husband across the back of his head, but Severus could see the wide grin on her face.

Severus was almost relieved; the Potters' behaviour made his next statement all the sweeter.

"Lucius has been given the task of locating someone to use in another power amplification ritual that is almost guaranteed to bring the Dark Lord up to the same level he had in the First War instantaneously." He revealed. Worried glances were exchanged before all eyes returned to Severus.

"Luckily for you lot, I was also able to confirm exactly who the Dark Lord is searching for." He stated arrogantly. Emmeline Vance spoke up, grinning.

"Well done Snape! We may actually have a chance at finding them first! That should buy us some time, right?" she said. Wide smiles and excited grins broke out on almost every face in the room. Even Moody had a strange combination of a smirk and a grimace. Albus however had a flash of concern before his calm mask was replaced. Severus paused once more, letting the anticipation grow. Albus nearly frowned at his friends' need for dramatics, but controlled himself.

"So who is it already? Hurry up with it!" Called Potter from the back. Severus smirked, enjoying the small amount of power that he normally only got in a classroom. It took all of his Occlumecy skills to prevent himself from breaking out in a massive grin. He thanked the gods that he was the one who got to inform Potter of the Dark Lord's plans.

"The Dark Lord is searching for **Harry Potter**."

Silence.

The chair James had been swinging on clattered to the floor and he fell back with a crack. Lily had gone white and her hands began to shake. Severus's heart clenched at the sight, but maintained his image and sat down. The room exploded with sound as everyone began to talk at once. After a few moments Dumbledore stood once more and called for quiet.

"I'm sure you have many questions; one at a time, please." He said loudly. Elphias Doge spoke up first.

"I thought he was dead! Is he looking for a ghost?" he asked, glancing at the Potters. James was still lying on the floor while Lily would not look anywhere but her hands. Dumbledore decided to field all the questions he could.

"No, Harry is very much alive. After the attack in Godric's Hollow, I scanned both boys to see if there were any after effects from that night. Todd's scan came up clean; however Harry's scan revealed that his core was being tainted by dark magic." Dumbledore paused as Molly gasped loudly.

"We waited several years to see if it would fade, however it was clear that the ambient magic surrounding his home was simply fuelling the darkness, making it grow stronger. The only option was to send Harry away to the muggle world so that the Dark Magic could leak out and break its hold on the child. We were going to collect him on his twenty first birthday."

Silence filled the room as this new piece of information sunk in. Snape actually felt sorry for the kid. He knew a little of what it was like to have your own family find you 'tainted' by something out of your control.

"I don't understand," began Minerva, "why would he go after Harry? Wouldn't he be better going straight for Todd?"

"Todd is currently residing in the most warded place in Europe other than Hogwarts. It could simply be that he is easier to access than Todd." said Kingsley, a look of concentration on his face. "Voldemort is still very weak, which is why he has been getting the Death Eaters to do all his dirty work."

Dumbledore nodded. "Due to the blood relation between the boys, Harry's blood could be enough for Voldemort to successfully perform the ritual he attempted two years ago." He stated, ignoring the flinches from around the room. Lupin frowned as he attempted to get his emotions under control. His pup was in danger! He finally spoke up for the first time that day.

'If this ritual is so powerful, why didn't Todd's blood fully resurrect him the first time?" the werewolf asked. A few members around him nodded, wondering the same thing. Albus closed his eyes momentarily, drawing important facts from his memory.

"I have researched the kind of ritual that Tom used for his resurrection thoroughly, and the kind he used normally requires a full body sacrifice. In some cases, if the magical connection between enemies is strong enough, a drop of blood will do. I think that either Tom or Peter overestimated the connection between himself and Todd, which is why he wasn't killed that night. Perhaps Peter was reluctant to murder the son of an old friend. Unfortunately this is a mistake that I do not believe he will make again."

James had finally sat up and seemed to be in a state of shock, while Lily looked as if she were going to be sick.

"So what happens now?" asked Sirius, watching his friends out the corner of his eye. Lily spoke up before anyone else had the chance to answer.

"We have to find him and bring him back. If we don't, not only will You-Know-Who come back to power, but my son..." she said, her voice trailing off. James put an arm around her shoulders before turning back to the Headmaster.

"Do you know where he is, Albus?" he asked.

"Due to his condition, I was forced to remove all forms of magical traces and tracking devices from Harry's core. Nevertheless, I do know his last location. I believe this will give us a much needed head start on the Death Eaters."

"So where do we go?" Moody asked, keen to finally have a good lead. Dumbledore maintained eye contact with Lily as he answered.

"Privet Drive in Surrey." He replied. At those words, Lily stood up angrily, pointing her finger at the Headmaster.

"How dare you put my son with- with those MONSTERS!" she cried, tears of fury welling in her eyes. "That is one of the worst possible places you could put him! They would have treated him like a slave, or a piece of dirt! I CANNOT BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU, YOU-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Albus, his aura flaring visibly. Lily shrank back and sat down quickly, eyes wide in shock. Albus stared down the red-haired witch coldly.

"Do not accuse me of things you do not know, child." He said condescendingly. "It was not my idea to send your son to that family; it was yours."

Lily shook her head. "I would NEVER send my son there, I loved him! I-"

"-do not remember, because you requested that I memory charm you so you would not seek him out." Dumbledore interrupted. Before Lily could reply, he pulled his wand out and shot a counter to the memory charm he placed eleven years ago. A look of shame, regret and self pity washed across her face and she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Albus." She said quietly. Other members of the order shifted in their seats uncomfortably at the rather emotional scene. Tonks frowned curiously.

"Who is Harry staying with then? Are they really that bad?" she asked. Lily closed her eyes painfully.

"He is with my sister."

James hung his head as his heart sunk. If it was true and Harry had been mistreated all these years by the Dursleys, it was his fault. Petunia had never liked magic, but her deep seeded hatred for all things unknown was thanks to James's immature behaviour when he first begun to date Lily.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Moody, standing up. "We need to find this kid before the Death Eaters do. Where do you want us Albus?"

Dumbledore looked around the room for potential candidates before his eyes settled firmly on Severus. James saw the look and stood up.

"No way Albus, I'm not letting that greasy git within ten feet of-"

"-Severus is the only Legimens here skilled enough to find out how Harry has been treated and what he even remembers. The boy has been gone for eleven years, he may not even believe in magic anymore. If it makes you feel better, I'll send Kingsley and Tonks along with him," He said, turning to the two in question, "if you don't mind." Both Aurors nodded, and Albus turned back as James protested.

"Why can't I go, or Sirius and Remus?" he asked emotionally.

"You are all too emotionally involved for the collection to run smoothly. If Harry doesn't remember you or has even been even slightly mistreated, I cannot trust you to behave rationally." James clenched his jaw but conceded.

"I understand Albus and I'm sorry, but this is my son."

"I know James. Severus, if you don't mind I'd like you to leave as soon as possible. All three of you please meet in my office in ten minutes. Everyone else, let's reconvene in two days and see where we are at."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus stood in front of the horribly plain house, eyes roaming over the well kept garden and the new Mercedes in the driveway.

'As if a Potter would ever be anything but spoilt.' He thought bitterly as he walked to the front door, flanked by Kingsley and Tonks. Severus knocked loudly, tapping his foot impatiently. The door swung open to reveal a very large blonde boy. His squinty blue eyes ran over the three strangers at his doorstep.

"Harry?" choked Tonks in a surprised tone, mixed with a little disgust. The fat boy frowned.

"Who? What are you-" he said before his mind clicked. "Oh! Harry. Finally found him did you?" he asked before turning his head over his shoulder. "MUUUUUUUUUM, THE COPS ARE HERE! THEY FOUND THE FREAK!" he called behind him. Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy's wording while Tonks and Kingsley exchanged worried glances. There was shuffling and a female voice called from inside the house.

"Finally! You tell them that Vernon is _still _waiting for the payout from that car, and if-" the voice abruptly stopped as a skinny blonde woman appeared behind the flabby teen and saw Severus.

"Hello Petunia." Severus said, smirking darkly. The woman shrieked and slammed the door on his face. The wizards could hear the woman slotting across multiple locks on the door as she attempted to keep her son quiet. Kingsley raised an eyebrow and Tonks pulled a face. Severus nearly broke out in a grin.

"Now this should be interesting."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	9. Meet Dominic

**Sorry this is so late guys! I've been trying to upload it for over a fortnight but fanfiction wasn't working and kept sending me errors! It's finally fixed, so here you go!**

**WARNING: This story is about to get a LOT more vulgar! The language will be pretty bad and there will be drug use. Lots of profanity and sexual refrences! I don't normally like using let alone writing this kind of language, but I feel it's important to emphasise what a completely different character Dominic is from Harry.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_July 9__th__, 1996_

"He STOLE a CAR?" Minerva exclaimed incredulously. "How can a ten year old steal a car?"

Kingsley looked around at the order members nervously. He had never been a confident public speaker. His eyes glanced at the Potters, who had been briefed earlier on the events of yesterday's search.

"According to the police records, the car was found on the outskirts of Wandsworth and from there he caught a cab into the middle of London. The Sweeney lost him from there and closed the case unsolved."

Hestia Jones (who was given a brief summary of Sunday's meeting beforehand) frowned. "Are you sure he is still... you know, alive?" she asked, grimacing as she realised how blunt it came out.

Kingsley nodded. "We ran a check through all police records and there has been nobody of Harry's description found, dead or alive." Tonks nodded, standing up and taking over from Kingsley.

"We did however find a different report from around the time that Harry ran away for a murder case. A child matching his description was wanted as a potential witness, and the coppers thought it may have been the same kid."

"Murder?" Elphias Doge said sceptically. "I don't think a ten year old would have committed murder."

"He wasn't a suspect, he was wanted for questioning and to clarify the suspect's story." Tonks replied. Her mouth went dry and she began to avoid looking at the Potters. She subconsciously changed her hair from the vibrant blue it was before to a much more somber brown.

"According to the statement issued by Charlotte Webber, she had come across the victim in an alley about to err... rape a small boy." She said, looking down at her hands. Angry voices were raised and everyone began to put their two cents in.

"Outrageous! How could someone-"

"-alley way! What was the boy doing in an alley? Does he kno-"

"-for hours! He deserved what he-"

"QUIET." Dumbledore called out, bringing order to the meeting once more. He ran his eyes over everyone before stopping on the pale couple in the back. "Please, continue Tonks."

The Auror nodded, clearing her throat nervously. "According to the report, Miss Webber was a local prostitute in the area. She had heard noises down the alley and went to investigate. She saw the victim holding the boy against a wall. She reacted instinctively and picked up a metal bar on the ground and smashed the man's skull, causing an aneurism. Before she had a chance to talk to the boy, he ran away. She was given a suspended sentence and had to do some community service, but didn't do any time."

"How do you know she wasn't lying?" asked Minerva, a worried look etched on her face.

"The police found a child's footprints in and around the alley, along with a pair of children's glasses." Tonks replied, pulling a small plastic bag out of her pocket. The bag was sealed and inside you could see some very old, small frames with only a couple shards of glass left in them. She put in on the table and slid it into the centre. Lily and James stared at it, unable to look away.

"We decided to run a search for Miss Webber and see if we could gather any extra info from her. The address listed in the report wasn't correct, but we managed to track her to her current residence, a mansion just outside of London. Professor Snape interviewed her, so I should probably let him tell you about it." Tonks finished, turning to the sallow man behind her. Snape stepped forward as Tonks slunk back to her seat next to Remus, taking a hold of his hand under the table.

"When I questioned her about the boy, she initially tried to kick us out of her house. I convinced her that I was looking for my son and that the police had given us her address. After calming her down and assuring her we weren't going to arrest her, she told us the same story listed in the report. She came across rather hesitant to give us any info at all."

"Even as a father looking for your son?" asked Molly, not understanding how someone would want to come between a parent and a child. Severus nodded.

"If anything, she closed up even more. However, during the interview I was able to scan her top layer of thoughts, which came up with some rather interesting answers." Snape replied. "It appears that Miss Webber, who also goes by the name of 'Lexi', took the child to a friend of hers who gave him a job. I couldn't glean much more from that, as muggles categorize their minds in a completely differently to wizards and are much more cluttered. She either didn't know or couldn't remember what the child's real name was, but I did gather one vital piece of information from her."

"Come on Snape, we don't have all day." grumbled Moody from the back. Snape rolled his eyes at the old Auror.

"The boy has an alias and is now going by the name of Dominic Morgan."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic drew deeply on the cigarette in his mouth, closing his eyes as the nicotine rushed into his system; instantaneously calming him down. He glanced to his left to see Jackson staring darkly at the door to the building they were scouting. Dom grinned, pulling a small hipflask from his pocket and taking a swig. He then waved it in front of Jackson's face.

"We're on the job, Morgan. You should be sober for this one." Jackson replied, eyes not moving from the door. Dom snorted.

"Please, Mark is going to be a piece of fucking cake. Bet you ten pounds he squeals like a pig." He replied, ashing out the window. Jackson couldn't stop the smile from creeping on his face.

"I'll take that." He replied. Dom laughed and was about to say something when suddenly the door opened. Out walked a chubby white man carrying a large bag. He turned and pulled his keys out of his pocket, fumbling to lock up the warehouse for the night.

"Let's move." Jackson said and the two men quickly got out of the car, pulling pistols from their jackets. Together they began to stride across the road, making no attempt to hide themselves. The man took one look and dropped the bag to the ground, sprinting to the left. Dominic quickly raised his gun and shot a round into the man's leg. The man shrieked, collapsing on the pavement. Dominic and Jackson crossed the distance between them and stood above the man as he began to blubber.

"Please don't kill me Jackson. I swear I didn't do-" he was cut off as Dominic kicked him in the face. Jackson leant down and grabbed the man's hair, pulling his face up.

"You've been using my press behind my back, haven't you Mark? You're the one who's been pumping _my_ streets with cheap ekkies, ey?" Jackson hissed. Mark began to shake his head, sending droplets of blood onto the concrete.

"I sthwear Jackthom, id wathn' me!" he slurred out, spitting his front teeth out. Dominic laughed.

"Yeah, that's what Carl said too." He replied, raising his gun. Mark's eyes widened and he began to scream. Dominic looked at Jackson.

"You owe me ten pounds, bitch." Dom said before putting another round into Mark's skull. Blood and bone scattered onto the pavement and Dominic stood back to ensure nothing got on his new shoes. Jackson straightened up and spat on the ground next to Mark's corpse.

"Come on, let's move." He said, striding back to the car. Dom nodded, collecting the shells from his gun before following Jackson.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hey Renee, how much for one of your 'happy ending' massages?" Dom called out as a dark skinned woman walked past the doorway. Renee glared at him, giving him the middle finger.

"Too much for you, you pre-pubescent little fuck, even if I would only need two fingers." She replied, storming off. Dominic grinned as Jackson laughed from behind his desk.

"Your smart mouth is going to get you shot one day, kid." Jackson said as he began to rifle through his desk. Dominic leant back, bringing his boots up on top of the desk.

"She loves me really. She's just upset 'cos I told Jonno that she's the one who gave him crabs."

"I think it probably has more to do with the fact that you wouldn't give her any ice and she had so suck off some dirty fuck from east side."

"What can I say," Dominic grinned, "I can get better results with my vacuum cleaner than with her. Too much slobber, I feel like my dick got a fucking shower."

Jackson's head popped back up as he closed his desk drawer, bringing out a clear bag of white powder. He raised an eyebrow at Dom who nodded. Jackson poured some of the powder onto the table before grabbing out his wallet. He pulled out one of his credit card and expertly divided the small pile into two lines. He then pulled out a ten pound note and rolled it up. Bringing his face down to the table, he closed one nostril and quickly snorted one line up the other with the cash. He sat back up, sniffing deeply to clear his sinuses. He shook his head before passing the note over to Dominic.

"Here's the money I owe you, plus interest." Jackson said. Dominic smirked before leaning down and snorting the other line.

"Now that's my kind of bet."

The next eighteen hours blurred into a dark spiral of sex, colour and loud music. The two men celebrated their current monopoly on the amphetamine strip, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Jackson became the most powerful figurehead in London. That night they were untouchable. They laughed as the world spun and cried as they relived dark moments in their past. They met up with friends and the whole club seemed to toasting to the success of Jackson.

Dominic grinned as he watched the closest thing he had to a father figure reach a pinnacle he had been aspiring to for nearly a decade.

Thank fuck Jackson decided to give him a chance, or else he could have ended up like one of those pricks on east side.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic awoke to someone banging loudly on his apartment door. For someone who had been passed out for the last twelve hours, he felt surprisingly good. Stretching, he rolled off the couch and stood up, strolling to the door. He absently noticed that he was naked, but it seemed far too early in the morning to care. He pulled the door open and grinned.

"Can I help you?" he asked cheekily. Lexi chuckled, pushing her way past Dom into the lounge.

"Still shameless as ever, ey Dom?" she asked, settling herself down on the couch, brushing a pair of boxers off the seat and onto the floor.

"And that's why you love me so much, right?" he replied, striding over and picking up the boxers Lexi just abandoned on the floor and pulled them on. Lexi scrunched up her nose but kept quiet. Dom rolled his shoulders back before taking a seat in the chair across from the blonde.

"Sorry I'm not being the best host, I've just come off a bender with Jackson." He said. "Did you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks kid," Lexi said, "I can't stay too long anyway." Dominic leant back into his chair and grabbed a cigarette off the side table, lighting it up with his forefinger and inhaling deeply.

"So how is everything on your end of the world? How's married life treating you?" he asked honestly. Lexi was perhaps one of the four people in the world that Dominic actually cared for, and it saddened him when he thought about how little they had in common anymore.

Lexi grinned. "To be honest, it's fucking boring." Okay, so maybe they still had a little in common.

"Oh?" Dominic replied, raining an eyebrow. "Mr Millionare's exciting games of lawn bowls and backgammon not enough for you anymore?"

Lexi poked her tongue out at him. "Mick is a sweetie, really he is. But there is only so much fucking... _oldness_ that I can put up with. He takes THREE naps a day. Three! I'm lying there _dying_ for a root and he is drooling all over my silk pillows."

"I can always help you on that front." Dominic winked. Lexi rolled her eyes at him.

"Fucking teenagers. I come here with something very important to tell you and all you can think about it sex."

Dom laughed. "Have you met me?" he asked with his arms out. He took one last drag on his smoke before putting it out in the ash tray next to him. "Okay then, what do you have to tell me?"

"I had some visitors come asking me about you yesterday. One of them said he was looking for his son Harry who fit your description." Lexi said, turning to face the window. "I couldn't remember your real name, but they said that your description in the police report matched their son who went missing about eight years ago."

Dominic had a blank look on his face. "Did you tell them who I was?"

"Of course not!" cried Lexi, snapping her head back angrily. "I'm not a fucking retard. I just thought that _maybe_ if your father was actually trying to contact you, you might be interested! You could go back to a normal life and I wouldn't have to worry about what to wear to your funeral."

Dominic rolled his eyes. "Three things Lex. One: I love my life the way it is and wouldn't swap it for the world. Two: I hate my father, so even if he _was_ trying to contact me, there is no way in hell I would want to speak to him. Finally," Dominic broke out in a grin, "all the girls at my funeral are going to have to wear lingerie; nothing else. It'll be a condition of entry, unfortunately."

Lexi smiled slightly, but still looked a little concerned. Dominic sighed.

"Don't worry your head Lex, my real name isn't Harry." He stated. Lexi looked back at him, a relieved smile on her face.

"I was worried for a minute that I had dragged you away from a perfectly good home... into-" she gestured around the room, "-this." Dominic grinned.

"Nope, I really can't see my dad looking through old police records to find me unless it was to give me a hiding."

Lexi smiled. "Well that's eased my conscience a little. So how's things on your end? Got a girlfriend yet?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic watched out the window as Lexi's Mercedes drove off down the street. He waited until it had turned the corner before moving into the bedroom. He sat down on the corner and bent over, reaching under the bed and grabbing an old shoe box. He pulled the box out and opened it, laying the contents on the bed.

In front of him lay a selection of newspaper clippings. Wizards and witches waved up at him as he flicked through the different articles. His eyes finally rested on an image of a tall man, a red haired woman and their young son. The headline read 'BOY WHO LIVED WINS SPECIAL SERVICE AWARD'. All three people in the photo began frantically waving up at Dominic, who frowned darkly.

"Todd probably needs a fucking kidney." He mumbled to himself, chucking the newspaper back in the box. He quickly stood up and stripped before heading to the shower. Time for work, and someone was going to get fucked up.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**So Dominic finally rears his nasty head! Please review, tell me what you think :D**

**Also, If anyone can figure out the reference I made in this chapter, I'll give you a cookie! I will be so sad if nobody finds it :( Especially the Aussies! You should know this one!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	10. The Dollhouse

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"My son works _here_?" James asked incredulously as he looked up at the dark building in front of him. It was eleven o'clock at night and the bouncer at the door was staring at them coldly. Sirius shrugged.

"That's what Tonks said, she was here this morning. This is The Dollhouse, right?" he said, pulling out a map of London from his pocket. Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"You boys act as if you have never seen a strip club before." He said jokingly. "Put that map away before you get us kicked out before we even get in."

Sirius grumbled, tossing the map over his shoulder where it hit Remus in the face. There were five on the team all up. James and Remus were the scouts while Kingsley, Sirius and Bill acted as the back-up.

"How on earth did you three convince Dumbledore to let you guys on the team anyway?" Bill asked James as they approached the door.

"Well, my incredible debating skills along with my stunning good looks made it very hard for him to-"

"Everybody else was busy." interrupted Remus. James pouted as everyone else laughed at his expense. The group entered and looked around. The club was filled with smoke and stung at their eyes as they walked. The bar ran along the wall to the left and there were four different mini stages in the room, each one with a different girl. The main stage at the back had a large pole, where a naked girl was currently hanging upside down. Stairs along the end of the bar lead up to the VIP deck above the rest of the crowd. The other wizards looked around in amazement as Kingsley went up to the bar and ordered a round. When he returned, they quickly found a booth and they sat back, scanning the room. The music pumped loudly and they could barely hear themselves think.

"Well he isn't a barman." Kingsley said, sipping his scotch.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Sirius hissed loudly at Bill. Bill shrugged, unable to take his eyes off the girl in front of him.

"Don't tell Fleur I was here." He replied. Sirius chuckled at the redhead before turning to Remus.

"Can you smell him here?" he nearly shouted. Remus shook his head.

"There are so many scents in here, I can barely smell you." He said. "Almost everything reeks of sex." Remus's eyes flickered to the girl above him. She reeked of alcohol and sickness.

James shook his head. "I don't even know what he looks like anymore, how we are supposed to-"he was abruptly cut off as Kingsley held up his hand. He motioned for everyone to be quiet and pointed to the VIP floor. The railing surrounding the floor was glass and you could see a small sitting on large couches around a small table. There were three men and two women all up. The man on the left was a large middle aged guy with thinning hair and dark sunglasses covering his eyes (despite being inside). In the centre was a thin white man with square glasses resting on his nose who looked to be in his early thirties. He wore an expensive suit and had an arm around a woman on each side. Finally, the man on the far right looked to be around eighteen. He had black hair that seemed to absorb the light and pale skin. He wore dark jeans and a leather jacket, a pair of designer sunnies resting on his head. James watched as the man –'boy,' he reminded himself- drained his glass before lighting up a cigarette. He took a drag before saying something that caused all at the table to burst out laughing.

"What do you think?" Bill asked as everyone else turned back.

"It... it could be him. He just looks so... old." James said as the others strained to hear him. All of a sudden the glass in Remus's hand shattered, spilling his drink over himself. Everyone turned to him and Remus looked sheepish.

"Sorry, werewolf strength. I forget sometimes." He said. Sirius raised his eyebrows at the werewolf but said nothing. Remus turned back to where they thought Harry was, only to find the boy had left. Remus's eyes scanned the room in a panic, desperate to catch another look at who he thought was his godson. Kingsley put his hand on Remus's arm, giving him a pointed look.

"Calm down Remus, we have all night to look." He said and Remus deflated slightly. Bill finished off his drink and placed the glass on the table.

"Why don't we just go ask someone to speak to him?" he asked. The three marauders began to scoff until Kingsley started nodding.

"Good idea son." With that the broad-shouldered Auror stood up and skulled his drink. "Stay here." He commanded and walked over to the bar. The others watched him from their seats as he waited to be served. They could see him gesturing to their booth as he talked to the barman before walking back and taking a seat.

"Well?" James asked impatiently. Kingsley grinned.

"They are setting us a room up out back for the meeting." He replied, patting Bill on the back. "Good work Bill." The redhead smirked at the three older men, who grumbled slightly. Kingsley looked at the three marauders before pulling some sunglasses out of his pockets.

"Put these on." He said. Sirius looked at them curiously.

"Why? It's hard enough to see already!" he exclaimed. Kingsley rolled his eyes at the Black Monarch.

"Because I don't want the kid feinting in shock if he recognises you. He hasn't seen anyone from his old life in eleven years. He's probably going to start crying and hugging you or something and I'd rather do that after he hears what we have to say." He replied, not very confident when it came to emotions. Finding criminals was so much easier then lost relatives.

The three others nodded as they put their glasses on. Kingsley glanced around before leaning in closer.

"Now boys, I don't want you to be too shocked at what Harry tells us, just be prepared okay?" he said just loud enough for the others to hear. James frowned.

"What do you mean, shocked? Why would we be shocked?" he asked.

"Well," Kingsley began, "there are only two reasons I can think of as to why they would offer us a private room in the back, and I don't think you would like either of them. He isn't a bouncer in the club, that's for sure."

"What do you think he does?" asked Sirius as the light seemed to dawn in Bills eyes. Kingsley shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm pretty sure he is going to be sell-"the Auror was cut off as a slim brunette in a skimpy bikini placed a hand on his shoulder. The others turned to her (Bill's eyes widening) and she smiled warmly.

"Mr Morgan is ready for you now, if you would follow me." She said in a musical voice. Kingsley nodded politely, giving the others a look that translated loosely to something like '_be_ _cool_'. The men followed the swaying woman through a curtain that the boys didn't even notice until she was already through. They wandered down a short hall and turned the corner. The music had all but faded and all that could be heard was the heavy base rattling in their chests. The corridor continued a long way down, doors on both sides. The wizards didn't get very far along though as the woman opened the first door on her left and ushered them inside before smiling and closing it behind her. The men spread out across the room and surveyed the room.

The area was brightly lit and had a sunken seating area, with two round couches and a table in the centre. There was enough space to easily sit ten people. The walls were a smooth cream colour with the back feature wall painted a light grey. Attatched to the right hand side sat a marble bench with cupboards underneath, a sink and a collection of spirits. There was a door along the left and a large abstract painting in the centre. The back wall was blank except for the series of gold plates nailed in; depicting different awards the club had won. The red carpet was thick and plush, and all up the room screamed taste and money.

"Please, have a seat." A voice came from the corner and the wizards turned to see the boy from earlier had entered the room. He was leaning on the doorframe and watching them with a welcoming smile on his face. Up close, Remus could almost feel his presence in the room. The boy completely dominated the area and the inner wolf in Remus was rearing its head, desperate to prove its alpha status.

James couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. He looked so different and yet completely familiar. If it was indeed Harry, he had completely grown out of his knobbly stage. Well defined muscles rippled underneath his clothes and his entire body screamed arrogance and confidence. The idea that this was the same boy he gave away just would not compute in his mind.

The boy gestured to the couches and moved into centre, placing his hands on the back of one of the couches. Glancing at each other, the wizards walked down the couple of steps into the sunken seating area and sat down. The boy smiled wider.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" he asked, wandering over to the spirits. "Wine, beer... I have a bottle of Glen Garioch that I've been dying to open." He offered. Kingsley nodded and ordered a scotch on the rocks while the others declined. The boy raised an amused eyebrow but nodded, turning back and fixing up two drinks. He returned and took a seat, placing the Aurors drink on a coaster in front of him. Taking a small sip of his own, the boy looked around at them all before grinning, clearly amused by the sunglasses on three of their faces.

"Don't tell me this is your first deal, is it? Am I popping your hook-up cherry?" he asked cheekily. Kingsley stiffened slightly as his suspicions were confirmed, while the others tried to keep the confusion off their face. The boy laughed.

"Okay then boys, I'll keep it simple. My name is Dominic, as you already know, considering you asked for me. If there's something you need, I have it. In the incredibly unlikely case that I don't have it, I can get it for you." stated 'Dominic' matter of factly, leaning in close with a wide smile. "The question is, what do you need?"

Silence resounded in the room and nobody quite knew what to say. Bill soon panicked, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What are you offering?" Dominic laughed.

"The world my friend, the world." He stated. Upon the blank stares he sighed.

"Okay, if you're after specifics, I have coke, smack; meth, ekkies; LSD, codeine; oxys, dexies... I can keep going if you like. Anything take your fancy so far?" he asked, looking around. James and Sirius looked as if they were going to feint in shock while Remus thought he was going to vomit. Dominic frowned slightly before leaning in close. The cheeky grin returned.

"Perhaps it's ladies you are after... I have some fine girls ready whenever you like. What's your fetish? I have all ages and ethnicities. You look like you could use a good fuck." Dominic said, gesturing towards the stiff shouldered Remus. Kingsley stared at the obnoxious boy, wondering how on earth James's offspring turned out like this.

"We don't want drugs or women Dominic. We came here to see you." The brawny Auror said. Dominic frowned and his muscles visibly stiffened. He placed his left hand on the arm rest behind him and looked ready to jump. Kingsley, recognising the teenager's body language shifting from casual to defensive, mimicked his movements.

"Who gave you my name again?" Dominic asked, the caution in his voice clearly audible. Kingsley glanced at his team quickly before turning to the boy.

"Charlotte Webber." The Auror replied. Dominic frowned.

"Charlotte? Who the fuck is that? I don't know a Cha-"the boy stopped abruptly and his eyes widened as he quickly made the connection. His green eyes flickered from Kingsley over to James. Suddenly, Dominic was on his feet and had leapt backwards over the couch, swiftly sprinting to the door in the back of the room.

Everyone sat stunned for a moment at the unexpected reaction. Kingsley's Auror reflexes kicked in first, quickly drawing his wand and firing off a stunner. Dominic hastily ducked, sliding out of the way. This unfortunately had the side effect of him moving away from his exit. He smoothly transitioned into a run once more, turning sharply and heading for the other door. By this stage, the others had stood up and spread out. James stood in front of the door, his wand raised shakily.

"Harry?" he questioned steadily, hoping it would calm the teen down. Unfortunately, it seemed to make him angrier. Dominic jumped and gave James a swift push kick in the solar plexus, sending the wizard across the room and into the back wall. Dominic leapt at the door and pulled it open before sprinting outside.

"FUCK!" cried Sirius, and the five wizards quickly followed the teen out of the room and down the hall.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic sprinted down the corridor away from the club, hoping to reach Jackson's office. He pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial, bringing it up to his ear. He heard Jackson pick up on the other end.

"What's-""It's a FUCKING set up! Open up now!" Dominic cut him off, screaming down the phone. Without listening for a reply he hung up and put all his energy into getting into the back room.

There was no way in hell any fucking wizard cunts were stealing his fucking kidney.

Dom could hear footsteps behind him and he quickly began to weave side to side down the corridor, dodging stray curses. He flew past doors and silently prayed that a client would step out and trip his assailants up. He was incredibly glad for once that Jackson had convinced him to get a gym membership a couple years ago, as he could hear the others begin to fall behind.

Finally the last corner was in sight and he sharply turned before bursting into Jackson's office. He quickly scanned the room seeing Jackson, Luca; Connor and two of the dancers. As soon as Dom entered, Jackson gestured to the other four who all immediately raised their guns and pointed them at the door. Dominic spun around on his feet before dropping to his knees, pulling his Sig Sauer out of the holster hidden in his pants.

The black man barged in first, wand raised. He abruptly came to a halt as he saw the six inside with their guns up. The redhead stumbled in next followed by the final three who raised their wands too. An awkward silence filled the room as the groups came to a stalemate.

"Would someone tell me what the FUCK is going on in my club?" Jackson said, eyes focusing on each of the wizards. Dominic tried to keep his focus, but the idea that the father he hadn't seen for eleven years was standing in front of him was rather disconcerting. The long haired fellow at the back spoke up.

"Put your weapons down and we won't have to hurt you." He said. One of the dancers laughed, her melodic voice ringing through the room.

"You pricks are holding fucking sticks; I don't think you are in the position to talk." She said. Jackson frowned at the group in front of him.

"What are you doing in my club?" he asked sternly, ensuring his aim didn't waver. The man on the left lowered his arm and stepped forward. Three pistols automatically shifted their focus onto him, but he put his arms up in the universal 'white flag' position.

"We didn't come here to fight. I just came to get my son." He said, looking directly at Dominic. "Harry, we're here to take you home."

Jackson raised an eyebrow as this, glancing down at his favourite hustler and unofficial apprentice. Dominic gritted his teeth before sending the darkest glare he could and the man he had no doubt was James Potter.

"Fuck. You. My name is Dominic, and I'm already home." He hissed. The wizards looked incredibly taken aback and you could almost hear James's spirit crumble. Jackson smirked.

"It looks like he doesn't want to go with you boys. I suggest you leave before I have to get Luka here to take you out in pieces." He said darkly. James looked at Dominic pleadingly.

"Come on Harry, you don't have to do this. Just calm down and we can explain everything." He begged. Dominic smirked.

"Calm this down, bitch." He said, adjusting his aim before shooting James in the knee cap.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

James screamed, dropping his wand and collapsing to the floor. Kingsley immediately cast the strongest physical shield he could, protecting those on his side of the room. Sirius leapt across to his friend as Remus stared at Dominic in shock. Bill began to cast some mild stability and pain charms on James, but they would need to get him to a healer soon before any permanent damage was done to the nerves. Bill tried not to look at the large bone protruding from the wound. Sirius looked ready to charge at the teen as the anger began to set in. Kingsley looked at Remus.

"Lupin! Take over the shield." He said, knocking Remus out of his daze. The werewolf quickly did as he was told, moving into position. The muggles stared at the group curiously, not quite sure what to make of the motley crew. Kingsley could hear them shooting at the shield, talking amongst themselves but he was too busy to take note. He quickly grabbed the grenade portkey from his pocket and got ready to sprint.

"Everyone, get ready to apparate out. Sirius, you take James side along to St Mungos. On my signal, drop the shield." He said as everyone nodded. Kingsley looked up at the muggles before whispering a single spell.

"_Nox."_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The Dollhouse crew quickly moved behind pieces of furniture in an attempt to get some cover. Luka let off a couple rounds at the shimmering light surrounding the kidnappers, but the bullet bounced off, imbedding itself in the wall just above Jackson's head.

"What the fuck is that?" Jackson hissed at Dom as he ducked. Dom shrugged, ducking lower as well.

"Some kind of shield." he replied. "It's protecting against physical attacks, our guns won't do shit." Dom recognised the black man's shield, but all it did was bring them to another stalemate. Dom couldn't hurt them with the shield up, but the wizards couldn't curse them either.

"Is that really your dad?" Connor asked from the back, his thick Irish accent easily discernable amongst the rabble. Dom shrugged.

"Maybe, who gives a fuck? I'm sure as hell not going with him. As soon as that shield is down, I'm smashing someone." He replied. Connor shook his head in wonder, a new respect growing for the boy he had always held a slight disdain for.

"Are they pigs?" Candi's voice called from the back. Luka shook his head.

"No way, we've paid off every side of bacon in this town. They know not to mess around on our turf." he replied Jackson nodded before turning to Dom.

"Don't worry Dom, these pricks aren't going anywhere. I got your back." He said. Dom turned and looked back at him, grinning widely.

Suddenly the lights died and the room was covered in darkness. Jackson reacted instinctively and began to fire rounds into the area where the men had been standing. This caused everyone to begin firing, emptying entire clips into the doorway of the office. Glass shattered and dust fell from the roof as the Dollhouse crew fired everything they had. Candi was the last to finish, her clip emptying seconds after Luka. Silence filled the room and nobody spoke, regaining their breath as the adrenaline faded from their systems.

Jackson closed his eyes, relief flooding his entire body. He wasn't quite sure what he would do if something happened to the kid. The idea of children always sat uneasy with Jackson, so when Lexi insisted he hire the boy, he was anxious. Luckily, the boy had adapted much faster than even he himself had. Over the years Jackson grew fond of him, and now Dominic was like the son he never had.

Granted, he was a perverted, horny, drug dealing _bastard_ of a son, but a son all the same.

"Everyone okay?" Jackson called out as he reloaded his gun, just in case. He listened closely as everyone began to sound off. All replied but one.

"Dom?" Jackson called out as fear began to grip him once more. The lights flickered back into existence and everything went white as Jackson's eyes adjusted. Blinking rapidly, Jackson squinted as his eyes focused.

The back wall and the door to his office were completely destroyed. Photos and paintings lay shattered on the ground and large holes rippled across the wall. Plaster was coming away in large chunks and the door was only half attached.

Jackson looked around the room frantically. The rest of his crew stood around him, staring at the wall. Jackson's heart froze as reality sunk in.

There were no bodies. There were no intruders. Worst of all,

There was no Dominic.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKK!" Jackson spun on his heels, facing the others. The girls took a step back, frightened by the look of pure fury on his face. Connor and Luka stood their ground (barely) but were unsure how to act. Very few had seen Jackson this angry and even less survived. In fact, only one person had withstood making Jackson this livid, and that was Dominic.

"I want you to find out everything you can about those cunts. Nobody steals from me. NOBODY."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**How did you guys like it? please review, i'm actually having a hard time coming up with inspiration at the moment to keep writing, so every review helps me write more at the moment :)**

**I'm so sad nobody got my reference in the last chapter! Then again, it was pretty well hidden. In case you're wondering, I referenced the melbourne gangland wars from the 90s. Carl Williams was an actual man who was using another dealers press and ended up getting shot in the stomach for his efforts. He survived however and ended up becoming a bit of a king pin.**

**Google if if you're interested. There is a tv series called Underbelly about it which is freaking awesome.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!  
**


	11. Albus Dumbledore

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've just been so busy with life etc. Here you go, PLEASE send me a review and let me know what you think. **

**Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic was vaguely aware of something hitting him in the chest before he felt a strange sensation, as if someone had hooked him in the navel before dragging him away. 'Portkey,' his mind told him as his surroundings swirled. Dom suddenly felt his body slam into the ground and he lost grip on his Sig Sauer, where it slid across the floor and underneath a nearby couch. He quickly attempted to get back on his feet only to lose his balance, completely disorientated by the unexpected magical travel.

Dom swallowed down another wave of nausea before sitting up and surveying the room he was in. He appeared to be alone in a large shabby bedroom. The carpet was a dark brown colour and the walls were covered in drapes that looked to be infested with moths. There were two cupboards along the far wall and a very large window to his right, and Dom could see a small balcony leading out from it. In the centre of the room pushed up against the wall was a large king size bed. Everything in the room looked terribly old and run down. There was a door on the opposite wall to the window and Dom could feel the wards around it from where he sat.

Dom snorted. 'What, do they expect me to sit here and be a good little hostage?' he thought darkly to himself. He quickly pulled his body off the ground and dived under the couch, grabbing his Sig Sauer. His face broke out in a wide grin as his fingers felt the cold barrel of his gun. Dominic swiftly pulled the weapon out and gave it a quick kiss on the barrel, keeping it clasped tight in his hand.

He toyed with the idea of pulling his wand out for a second before dismissing it completely. Dom knew his limits, and there was no way he could win a duel with his wand. The only magic he knew was dark and deceptive, and would be no use in an actual fight with a fully trained wizard.

Dom made his way over to the window with the balcony and opened it, making his way outside. He leant his body on the railings and pushed out against the sky, only to have his hands hit a barrier.

As he suspected, the place was warded. Strongly warded at that. Apparating would probably be a _really_ bad idea.

Voices could be heard from behind the door and Dom began to panic. He never did well when he felt trapped and had a tendency to lash out until he was free.

'Stupid fuck.' He thought to himself. 'You knew wizards were looking for you! Should have been on guard! Put some wards up next time you cocky sonofabitch.'

Dominic quickly pulled out his wand and whipped up an illusion of himself on the floor, face down. The image wasn't a great one and would dissipate as soon as someone touched it, but Dom didn't have time to make it stick. He added a little blood and some bruises to it, and all up it looked as if Dom had just been shot in the head. As the door opened he quickly dived behind it.

"Harry!" Dom heard someone shout and two figures ran into the room towards the illusion. As soon as they were clear of the door, Dominic darted around and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He quickly cast a couple locking charms on the handle. They wouldn't hold back a trained wizard for long, but it might give him a few precious seconds. Dom's magic pulled at him and he knew that the illusion had just fallen. He took this as his queue and began to sprint down the hall towards some stairs at the end.

Mental images of his deformed body flashed through his mind as Dom thought of all the different curses that he had no idea how to defend himself from. His heart rate jumped.

From his window he had seen that he was on the third story. Only three floors, can't be that hard right?

Dom was only at the first stair when the locking charms broke and the door behind him flew open. Dom threw his own safety to the wind and began leaping down the stairs as fast as he could.

He made it to the second floor when suddenly a red haired girl came around the corner and began to make her way up the stairs. She looked at Dom curiously as leapt towards her.

"Hey, who are-AH!" she was cut off as Dom shoved her out of the way and into the wall. Now was not the time for chivalry. He could hear shouting behind him and Dom felt his hair ruffle as a stunner shot past him and hit the wall. He quickly jumped over the banister to avoid another curse and landed hard on the first floor staircase.

Dominic began to sprint when suddenly the ground underneath him liquefied. Dom's eyes widened as he fell through the floor. He tried to grasp at the banister but Dom soon found himself landing painfully onto the ground. The air was forced out of his lungs and it took a couple desperate seconds before Dom was able to get some air into his chest. His head began to throb and there was sure to be a large bump the next day.

"Hello Harry." A voice came from behind him. Dom blinked until the stars disappeared and turned around, standing up painfully. He was in a large empty dining room, and Dom could see a door leading to the kitchen over on his left. There were two wizards in the room with him. One of them was from the kidnapping, but Dom's attention was immediately drawn to the figure on the right.

Before him stood Albus Dumbledore, wand drawn and pointing directly at Dominic's heart.

Dom would never admit it out loud, but it was a very intimidating sight. Especially once he reminded himself that this was the most powerful wizard in all of Europe.

Dominic's eyes flickered around the room looking for exits. Dumbledore gave a quick wave of his wand and suddenly the door behind him slammed shut. Dominic could feel the wards flare up and he swallowed thickly, pushing down the wave of panic that began to hit him.

"Let me go." He said sternly, sounding much more confident than he felt.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't do that-"

"Why the fuck not?" Dominic interrupted, hand twitching towards his gun. The man on the left bristled at this, and Dominic smirked slightly.

Dumbledore gave another wave of his wand and quickly conjured a table and two chairs, along with two glasses and a jug of water.

"Why don't you have a seat and we discuss this like adults?" Dumbledore said calmly. Dominic's eyes flickered from the door, to the kitchen, the windows and the other wizard before finally settling on Dumbledore.

Dominic fought like a bastard, but he knew when he was beat. There was no way in hell he would escape from Albus Dumbledore unless he was let go.

"Fine." He said, swaggering over to the chair. He flung himself into it and quickly put his feet up on the table. It was worth the pain shooting up his back from the movement just to see the disgruntled look on the other wizard's face.

"Kingsley, would you give us a moment." Dumbledore said calmly to the other wizard Dominic now identified as Kingsley. The man nodded and quickly strode out of the room, but not before sending a dark look towards Dominic. Dom just smiled innocently, giving a small wave. Dom broke out into a grin as he heard the door slam.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus looked at the boy in front of him, completely shocked by his attitude. This wasn't going how he wanted it to at all.

"Is there a reason you felt the need to shoot your father in the knee cap?" Albus asked casually, pouring two glasses of water. Harry frowned.

"_Is there a reason,_" he mocked, "that James felt the need to barge into my work and kidnap me? In front of _muggles?"_

"So you remember magic then. Do you know who I am?" Albus asked.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

'_Do I remember magic, pfft! This fucker has no idea._' Dominic scoffed internally.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Yeah I know who you are. You're that prick that left me at the Dursleys. Albus, right?" Harry spat out, as if the name left a nasty taste in his mouth. He leant back casually on his chair, swinging on the back legs.

"I don't see why that gives you, or anyone else for that matter, the right to portkey me against my will. I'd watch out if I were you, someone might report you." Harry said casually. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, amused at the idea of anyone attempting to report him. Albus smiled.

"James simply wished to speak to his son again Harry, I don't think-"

"Fuck off Albus." Harry interrupted. Albus blinked bemusedly. Nobody had cut him off in decades.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Harry frowned, pulling his legs off the table and leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"I said fuck. Off. I haven't seen _James_ or any of the Potters for eleven! Fucking! Years!" Harry replied, tapping his finger on the table, emphasising his words. "Why the fuck would they want to see me now? By the way, I have a phone. There's no need to fucking portkey me out. How the fuck am I going to explain that one to my boss?"

"Don't demean the feelings your family have for you. They have missed you terribly Harry and these few years haven't been easy for them."

"A few years? A few is like; three, Albus. It's been eleven. Don't _you _demean the fact that I was rejected by my own family and forced to move out." Harry replied coldly. "Tell me the real reason I'm here."

Albus sighed. Best to tell the truth.

"Do you remember the wizard who hurt your brother when you were young?" he asked. Harry leant back, crossing his arms.

"Nah," he replied sarcastically. "He's only the darkest wizard of the last few decades, right? I think I remember him..." Harry rolled his eyes. "I do read the paper you know."

Albus held back a frown. Obviously Harry hadn't kept as far away from the wizarding world as he had hoped. Now wasn't the time for that conversation however, there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore began, "performed a ritual a couple years back in an attempt to come back to full strength. Unfortunately it didn't work as well as he had hoped. When he cursed your brother fifteen years ago, the unforg-"

"Blah blah blah, I know the story Albus. Cut to the chase please I don't have all day." Harry interrupted, looking down. He casually began to inspect his nails. Albus frowned.

"Due to the blood relation you have with your brother, Lord Voldemort is going to try to use you in a ritual to bring himself back to full power."

The room was silent as Harry processed the information. Albus watched on, surprised by the lack of emotion on the teen. He had expected some kind of reaction.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

'_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."_ Dominic thought to himself. '_At least I can keep my kidney_.'

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After a moment, Harry stirred.

"So basically, you lot thought you would come and get me before this dark lord, so that he doesn't come back and kick the shit out of you lot." He said. Albus frowned slightly.

"That's not exactly it Harry. Your family has missed you." He said in an attempt to calm the teen down.

In hindsight, it was a mistake.

"FUCK them, they aren't my family! Family don't treat each other like pieces of shit! I get the paper Albus, I've seen how fucking happy they are without me around." He spat out. "Do _you _remember how they treated me?"

Albus sighed internally. He did remember, and in that moment he regretted the fact that he did not interfere more than ever. He could almost glimpse the child that Harry should have been shining through the rough exterior that Harry had coated himself with.

Almost.

"It is complicated Harry. You had a dark residue around your core and needed to be kept away-"

"Whatever Albus, I don't care what fucking excuses you or they have." Harry interrupted. "They _abandoned me_ and you think they can just waltz back into my life and we can play happy families again? You have no FUCKING idea the shit I've gone through because of them. Voldemort can rip them to shreds for all I care."

Albus stared at the youth coldly.

"This is not a joking matter, Harry. It is not just our lives that would be affected by Lord Voldemort coming back. You think you have had it bad? You haven't lived through war, child. It is not fun." Albus said harshly. "Your parents fought to keep this country safe and many of their friends died so that you could live. That's why it is important that you stay here. Not just for your safety, but for the safety of the wizarding world."

Harry sat there silently for a moment, and Albus thought he had actually gotten through to the teen.

He was wrong.

"So I'm supposed to stay locked up here like a good little boy and play nice with the Potters because you say so?" Harry said coldly. "Fuck you! Fuck the Potters! How DARE you pretend as if you have ANY rights over what I do in my life! I don't give a shit about the _safety of the wizarding world_, they can suck my dick."

Albus looked down his nose at the youth. He was shocked and appalled by the pure selfishness that this child was portraying. Albus was doing this for the good of the wizarding world, why couldn't he see that?

"Please don't use that vulgar language around me." Albus reproached calmly.

Harry snorted.

"How about I stop using vulgar language when you stop kidnapping teenage boys and taking them to your secret hide out. If this ever got out to the press you'd be in serious trouble." He replied casually. "It doesn't look good; you're the headmaster of Hogwarts too, remember? What would the parents say?"

Albus frowned. This conversation was running out of his control, and he didn't like it. He needed to reel Harry in fast.

"Come now Harry, you are hardly in a position to be making threats." He said calmly, injecting some power into his words. Harry's face went pale, and at first Albus thought it was from fear.

He was wrong.

Suddenly the room felt terribly warm.

Albus glanced around him slightly, beads of sweat forming on his brow. He looked back at Harry and was shocked to see him glaring at Albus with a cold fury the likes of which Albus had never seen.

Worry began to curl in the great wizards' stomach.

"No Albus. It is you who is not in a position to make threats." Harry replied coldly. He raised his right arm and suddenly the boy's arm was encased in flames.

It took all of Albus's self control to keep his jaw from dropping in shock. The boy was a fucking fire mage.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them once more, his irises had turned a deep black.

"There are currently twelve people in this house including us. I swear to god if you don't let me leave right now I'll burn this place down until there is nothing but ash and dust. I'd rather die than be a prisoner."

He said with such a certainty that before he knew what he was doing, Albus had released the wards around the room and the door near the entrance swung open.

Harry stood, eyes on Albus the entire time. He didn't extinguish the flames.

"Take this." Albus said, reaching into his robe. Harry stiffened slightly, before frowning as Albus pulled out a modified version of a two-way mirror.

"If you find yourself in trouble and need me, you can contact me through the mirror." Albus said. Harry stared at him for a moment before reaching forward and tucking the mirror into the pocket of his jeans. Harry didn't say a word and slowly backed away towards the door, not taking his eyes off Albus. It wasn't until he was through the doorframe that Harry broke eye contact and sprinted off through the front of the building.

Albus sighed. How was he going to explain this to James? He quickly stood up and strode over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out Severus's address.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic stormed out of the house as fast as he could; not even taking notice as the apartments surrounding it closed up and the building disappeared out of sight. He looked down at his flaming arm before waving it frantically around in the air in an attempt to put the flames out. Dom brought his left hand up and began to pat the flames out.

'Well that's new.' He thought absently, looking down at his singed jacket sleeve. 'Haven't done that before. Mental note, learn how to do that thing I just did.'

Now flame free, Dominic broke out into a sprint and ran down the road, pulling his mobile out as he went. He quickly speed-dialled Jackson, only to grunt in frustration as he got message bank. Fuming, Dominic hailed down a taxi and directed them to his apartment.

'How the fuck did I pull that off.' He thought to himself. 'What a bluff! Fuck I'm a good liar.'

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

An hour long cab ride and several pounds later, Dominic stood at his front door. He flicked the light on and looked into his ransacked apartment, shock and anger evident on his face. His furniture was turned up and there was paper everywhere. The television mounted on his wall was smashed, along with the windows. There was glass everywhere and it looked like someone had simply come at the place with a sledge hammer. There were black marks along the wall and a thick residue of dark magic in the air. The fury inside Dominic grew as his thoughts turned to the wizards who could have done this. Dumblefuck _had_ said that Death Eaters were after him...

Dom looked sadly at the remnants of his bar. His 50 year old bottle of Chivas Regal Royal Salute was smashed on the tiles, mixing with his bottle of Stolichnaya Elit. What a fucking crime.

Clearly these wizards had no taste.

Dom strode over to his sink and pulled the plug out of it. A long chain attached to the underside followed and Dominic continued to pull it out until finally a medium sized pouch of white powder appeared. Dominic sighed.

Definitely wizards.

This threw Dominic off. A normal person after him he could deal with, but Dominic had never strayed very far into the magical world. He had never had an actual magical duel with a wizard before, and there was good reason.

He was shit scared of them.

These people had fucking MAGIC! They could do whatever the fuck they wanted and never get caught! It was mind boggling! As tempting as it was to learn to control his powers, Dominic wasn't going to risk coming into contact with wizards when it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Until now, apparently.

Suddenly Dom felt something vibrate in his pocket. He quickly whipped his phone out and flipped it open.

"It's about fucking time you answered you prick!" Dom said down the phone.

"Sue me, my phone was crushed back there. Where the fuck are you? What's going on! Who were those cunts?" Jackson's voice blared angrily back at him.

"Some fuckhead friends of my dad. Apparently there's some terrorist out there to get me and _Daddy_ decided it would be a good time for a little reunion." Dom replied.

Jackson was the only person at the Dollhouse who had any inkling of Dominic's powers. Even then, he only had a vague idea of Dom's abilities; he had no clue just how massive the magical society was.

Dom loved Jackson like a father, but the magical world just wasn't ready for a criminal mastermind like Jackson. And Dominic wasn't brave enough to go up against a whole society of people that could turn him into a vegetable.

"How did they get in here? They got through the _Dollhouse _for Christs' sake!" Jackson replied.

"I have a better question Jack, who the FUCK turned over my place?" Dom replied. There was a pause on the other end.

"Get your arse over here now." Jackson replied before the line went dead, the engaged tone ringing in Dom's ears.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic pulled his Kawasaki up onto the curb of the Dollhouse, quickly jumping off and locking the steering. He strode up the steps and went inside, passing the bouncers and worked his way through the club to the back corridors. By Dom's watch it was now one am, and the club was still pumping. Approximately three hours had passed since his _father_ had entered the conference room.

Dom entered Jackson's office and grinned as everyone turned to face him.

"Miss me, bitches?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**REVIEW BITCHES**


	12. Lexi

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! Started uni a couple months ago and I've been swamped!**

**Anyway, here you go! Let me know what you think PLEASE, reviews really help motivate me. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus sat down heavily into the chair in his office. It was very late, or very early depending on how you looked at it. His body was screaming out for rest, but Albus couldn't stop turning over the evening's events in his head.

The boy has been around magic, and he was a fire mage. Albus had so many questions, all without answers.

How had he come into contact with magic?

How much does he know? Has someone been training him?

Has it affected the dark tinge on his core? Has it faded at all over the years?

Nothing infuriated Albus more than a puzzle he couldn't solve. The other issue was the boy's fire abilities.

There hadn't been a fire elemental in over three hundred years! Fire mages were notoriously short tempered and aggressive, and were known to burn down entire cities in fits of anger. How did Harry manage to learn that much control, and why didn't Albus hear about it?

Albus sighed. Harry really had left him with no choice. This was war and sacrifices needed to be made.

However he still felt guilty about it.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic awoke with a start as his phone vibrated loudly on the side table. Groaning, he sat up and surveyed the room.

He and Jackson had pulled an all-nighter discussing what happened, security and the potential threat that was Dominic's father. The majority of the night was just Dom answering the many questions that Jackson now had about magic.

It looked like the two had passed out on the couches in the early hours of the morning. Dom glanced at the clock, which read 11:48AM. Groaning, Dom stretched his arms and tossed a cushion across the room, landing on Jackson's face and waking him with a start. He chuckled slightly before reaching over and answering the phone.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" he asked blurrily. Anyone else who dared to call him so early would not have been met with such a polite answer, but Lexi held a special place in Dom's heart.

"Harry, something has come up. Is there any chance you can come over?" Lexi's voice trilled over the phone. Dominic rubbed his eyes with his free hand, removing traces of sleep from his eyelashes.

"I've been up pretty late Lex, can I come round later? I've got shit to do." He replied. There was a pause on the other line.

"It's really important. I need you to come over as soon as possible." She replied. Dominic frowned. Lexi sounded very serious, something must be wrong. Suddenly Dom's brain caught up and the remaining fatigue in his body was swept away with a shock of stomach-wrenching adrenaline.

Lexi had called him Harry.

Dominic made an urgent hand gesture to Jackson, who immediately sat up intently when he saw Dom's face.

"No worries Lex, I'm not at my apartment at the moment though so I won't be there for another hour or so." He replied cautiously. Jackson frowned curiously and Dom. Lexi's house was only ten minutes away from the Dollhouse.

"Okay, I'll see you then." replied Lexi before hanging up. Dom frowned at Jackson.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"There's something wrong with Lexi, she didn't sound like herself and called me a different name." Dom replied.

"You think it's some of those magic fuckers?" Jackson asked. Dom frowned.

"No idea, but she could be in trouble."

Jackson stretched his body slightly before standing up and striding over to some monitors on the far side of the room. He powered one up and began typing on the keyboard. Suddenly the screens came to life and Dom could make out various rooms in Lexi's house.

"Why the hell do you have cameras in Lexi's place?" he asked. Jackson turned to him and grinned.

"What can I say, I'm a perv. I hacked into hubby's security system a while back, I had a bet with Luka how many times she fakes it." Jackson replied. Dominic snorted.

"You sick fuck." he replied. Jackson laughed.

"Whatever Dom, just for that I'm not telling you how many I have in your place."

"...that's a joke, right?"

Jackson continued clicking away and the screens jumped from room to room. He continued to flick through until he came across the second dining room.

Dom's heart stopped.

Lexi was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall. Dominic could make out Mick's bloodied form on the other side of the room. Standing behind the body were five figures in black robes wearing white masks. Jackson frowned as Dom sighed.

"Fuck."

"What's going on? Is that Mick?" Jackson asked. Dom nodded, fury building up in his system.

"Jackson, get Luka and Connor. We have some business to do."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"So your dad," Connor said, pointing to Dom "is a government agent, and _terrorists_ are looking for you to get to your dad? And they've gone after Lexi to try and find you?" he questioned.

Dom and Jackson glanced at each other. The story was complete and utter bullshit, but Dominic had somehow convinced Jackson that revealing the whole 'magic thing' would be a _really_ bad idea.

Luckily for them, Connor was thicker than a brick wall and Luka knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Your life is so fucked up kid." The Irishman said. Jackson looked at everyone hardly.

"So guys, according to my cameras there are four guys holding her. They've already off'd Mick and I don't know what they plan on doing to Lex so we need to get in and out as soon as possible. Dominic says they have some pretty wicked weapons that we haven't come across yet, so dodge anything coming your way, even if it looks harmless." He said, making eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Luka," Jackson continued, pointing to each person as he spoke, "I want you to come in through the back entrance in the kitchen. Chances are these guys don't know the complete layout of the house yet so it should be a nice surprise. Connor, I want you coming down from the second floor," he said, gesturing to an image on one of the monitors, "you can get inside from the patio up here. Me and Dom are coming in through the front. Any questions?"

Connor raised his hand. "Yes Connor?"

"Aim to kill, right?" he asked. "I have permission this time?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Yes Connor you can kill as many as you like. Just don't hit Lexi."

Connor did a small fist pump in the air. Jackson looked around the room once more.

"Five guys is a piece of piss compared to what we've been up to before. Get in, get Lex, get out. Let's move."

With that the four men stood up and filed out of the room and down the hallway.

If they had stayed in the office for another two minutes, they may have seen the eight men who just apparated into Lexi's room on the monitors.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic held tight to the steering wheel as they drove down the motorway at least forty miles over the speed limit. Cops knew better than to pull over _this _car.

Nobody spoke. The entire car ride to Lexi's place was silent as everyone went over their tasks. Twenty minutes later they came to a stop three blocks from the mansion.

Jackson looked over into the backseat and nodded to Connor and Luka. They both nodded back and filed out of the car, not saying a word.

Exactly five minutes later Dom and Jackson exited the car and began their way up to road towards the mansion.

Dominic checked his guns nervously as they reached the open gates. Both men began to quietly make their way up the path, not bothering to hide. After all, Lexi knew Dom was coming.

She just didn't know he would have help.

They arrived at the front door and stood there for a moment. Jackson nodded to Dom, who then reached up and pressed the doorbell. Both men quickly pulled out their guns and moved aside, backs to the wall and guns ready, one on each side of the door.

There was movement inside and suddenly the entrance exploded outwards. The wooden frame shattered and sent splinters flying everywhere. Dominic raised his arm to cover his face as wooden spikes flew at his head. He quickly moved along the wall and turned his torso around the corner into the main entrance, gun at the ready.

In the first two seconds Dominic could see four men in dark robes. Dom immediately aimed at the one closest to him, firing off three rounds before ducking back behind the wall. He heard his shots hit his mark and grinned.

Suddenly the wall behind him exploded outwards and Dominic was sent flying across the lawn and into a nearby bush. He landed painfully, but quickly managed to get his bearings.

'Right, wizards. Walls won't help me much.' He thought absently as he brushed some dirt out of his eyes. Dom could hear a high pitched ringing sound and quickly rolled to the left, just managing to dodge a nasty looking curse. He barely had time to think when suddenly curses began to rain down on him. Dominic somersaulted backwards twice and managed to get away, but not before receiving a nasty cutting curse to his arm. He could hear more gunshots going off and Dom knew that Jackson was still alive.

Dominic leapt to the side as the ground underneath him shook. The spot he had been not seconds before exploded, spraying debris into Dom's eyes. He cried out, covering his eyes with his arms. Before he had time to think, the area around him exploded, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

'I'm in way over my head.' Dominic thought as he managed to get himself up off the ground. His fear of wizards had been outweighed by his worry for Lexi, but his panic suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was going to die.

Dom quickly sprinted around the side of the house and out of eyesight. He squatted down on the ground and took a couple deep breaths, holding his arm to stop the blood flow. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. 'Focus.' He repeated to himself, ignoring the pain in his side where something was digging into him.

The side entrance was down on his right. Dominic gripped his Sig Sauer tightly and sprinted low beneath the window line towards a small door. He kicked it in and ran inside, ducking into the first room on his left. He glanced around quickly before hiding behind the door.

Dom heard two sets of footsteps run past the entrance of his room. He quickly ducked out, took aim and let off six rounds, hitting both men three times in the back. He turned and sprinted the way the death eaters came, not bothering to turn and look at the men he just murdered.

Dom slowed and ducked into a walking crouch as he approached the open door at the end of the corridor on the right. He could hear voices and knew this was the room Lexi was being held.

"Jugson better not have killed the kid," Dom heard a man say, "or we're fucked."

"Don't worry, Yaxley is with him. She should be able to show _some _restraint. The dark lord didn't say he had to be in _perfect_ shape." A feminine voice replied with a chuckle. The man let out a whiny laugh.

"How about Manson ey? Getting himself killed by a fucking muggle. Talk about shaming your family. Liz will never be able to look us in the eye again."

"Good. That uppity bitch shouldn't even _be_ in the ranks. I heard one of her cousins is a _half blood._"

Dominic gritted his teeth and glanced quickly around the corner. The two death eaters were standing over on the left and Dom could see Lexi's head over the back of the couch, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Just to the right of the couch Dom could see Connor, or what was left of him.

The left side of his face looked as if it had been melted away by acid, and his legs were completely crushed. Blood coated the wall behind him and there was an acrid smell coming from the room.

There was no sign of Luka.

Dom quickly ducked back into the hall, swallowing the small amount of bile that had risen in his throat. He looked down at the Sig Sauer in his hands. He clenched his fists, gripping the gun tightly in his right hand. He took a deep breath and ducked into the room.

Before the death eaters had the chance to turn around they were dead. Dom hit the man twice in the skull before putting three rounds into the woman's chest. He quickly sprinted to the left and ducked beside the display cabinet against the wall. His heart rate began to lower.

'Five guys. That's it.' He thought, placing his right hand and gun over his heart, as if that would help calm him down. He slowly stood up. 'Now, let's get Lexi out of-'

Suddenly there was gunfire, and Luka burst into the room. His face was bloodied and he seemed to be favouring his right leg, but he was alive. Dominic stood and approached the man.

"Luka, what's-"Suddenly the wall behind him exploded inwards. Both men managed to duck out of the way into the kitchens before getting crippled by the flying debris. Luka turned to Dom, catching his breath.

"Thirteen guys all up. I got one, Jackson got one and Connor got two before he was killed. What the fuck are we dealing with here?" the man hissed at Dom. Gunfire exploded loudly from the floor above, nearly causing Dom's ears to pop.

"I got five so far, so that leaves four. Is Jackson up there?" Dom asked, gesturing towards the stairs. Luka nodded, checking his glock.

"They aren't paying him much attention though; it's as if they don't want to kill him." He replied.

'They think he is me.' Dominic thought. He glanced at Luka once more before reloading.

"You good to go?" he asked. Luka gritted his teeth in pain, but nodded. Dominic stood quickly and sprinted out of the kitchens to the broken entrance Luka had come from. He ducked around the corner, firing off three rounds and the lone death eater standing by the stairs. There was a scream followed by a loud thump as the death eater fell off the banister, hitting the floor below. Dominic quickly sprinted away from the corner in case another death eater was close by. He pushed Luka back into the kitchens.

"What the fuck is going on?" hissed Luka. Dominic shook his head.

"We don't have time right now, we have three left. It looks like these guys don't have any idea about the layout, so you go out the exit at the end there and up the duck back through the side door on the right. There is a second set of stairs there which will take you to the third floor. From there you should be able to see the hallway." Dom said quietly. "Get one if you can and leg it out of there."

Luka looked at Dominic uncertainly. He wasn't used to taking orders from a brat. Dominic glared at him.

"Just fucking do it Luka, I know this place better than you. You can kick my ass for talking to you like this later."

Luka sighed before turning, half jogging half limping down the kitchen, taking the exit at the far end of the large industrial kitchen.

Dominic looked up at the roof.

"God, if you exist, please make sure nobody is in the bedroom." He whispered to himself before apparating into the room two floors above.

As soon as he appeared, Dominic ducked and rolled to the left before aiming his gun, scanning the room.

He let out a sigh of relief. The room was empty. He looked at the open door leading to the corridor on his left and crept over towards it quietly. Voices could be heard from just outside the door.

"By the way, where the fuck did Carrow go? He's been gone for ages. He better not have gotten himself killed like that idiot Manson." A male voice sounded out. Another male laughed.

"He's probably downstairs fucking that dirty muggle. Said he wanted to teach her a lesson after she bit him." He chuckled. "I think the others are outside looking for more muggles."

Dominic gritted his teeth, fury overcoming his senses. He prayed that Carrow was the fucker he shot at the stairs. His skin began to crawl and suddenly the room felt very hot. He listened closer as one of the death eaters began to talk once more.

"So have you called for backup yet? Lestrange has the brat in the room in over there right?" one asked. Dominic glanced through the crack of the door between the wall and the hinges, and could see the two death eaters leaning against the wall casually. One had his arms folded, wand poking out the bottom.

"Yeah, the bastard has the kid thinking he's covered and picking us off, but it's just a bunch of illusions. May as well let him run out of energy before going in." The other replied. "Nott is getting a crew up and they are portkeying here in about five minutes."

Dominic gripped his gun tightly as his anger began to boil over. The hairs on his body stood on end and Dominic could feel flames begin to lick the back of his neck. His entire body was heating up and his eyesight turned red. Dom stood and reached for the doorhandle, pulling the door wide open.

Just as the doorway opened, there was a gunshot and one of the death eaters collapsed. The other one turned to Dom, raising his wand.

'Luka.' Dominic's brain supplied. Dom immediately raised his gun at the other death eater. Before the man could get a curse out, Dominic fired a round right into the man's throat. Blood and bone splattered the wall behind him and the death eater fell, gurgling. Dominic turned to see Lukas face across the hall.

"Get in the car and go to base, there are more coming in five." Dominic said. "I'll get Lex and Jackson out of here with one of Mick's cars but if they see ours they will trace it." He said. Luka didn't even falter; he immediately limped/ sprinted his way down the stairs and out of sight.

Luka was the most loyal worker in all of Jackson's crew, but every criminal had his limit.

Dominic swallowed thickly. One left. He could handle one. He stared down the hall and the door where the others said Jackson was. No need to hide his magic now that Luka was gone.

Dom moved his gun into his left hand before clenching his right into a fist. He watched calmly as it burst into flame. Confidence growing, Dominic grinned before slamming his fist into the floor.

Fire burst from the ground, running along the floor as if flowing down an invisible gas line. It reached the door and exploded in a ball of flame, splintering inwards. Dom heard a yell and saw the death eater jump backward, wand raised. Dominic sprinted the distance between them, running his hand along the wall, sending another stream of fire towards the death eater. The wizard quickly conjured up a shield, bracing himself for the flames. The fire exploded on the ward, pushing the man back a few feet but not harming him. Dominic quickly took aim and let off six rounds at the wizard.

Unfortunately he was aiming with his left hand, therefore only three rounds connected. Two hit the wizard in the legs and one round embedded itself in his gut. The death eater cried out before quickly apparating away. Dominic glanced around the room as Jackson poked his head out from behind a door on the far right.

He was bloodied, bruised and seemed to be missing his eyebrows but other than that looked ok. He shuffled out into the room. Dominic gestured to the door, extinguishing the flames in his hand.

"We have to move, there are more coming." He said. Jackson nodded and the two quickly ran out of the room, leaping down the stairs.

"How are we going to get out of here? I saw Luka take off with the car." Jackson huffed out as they ran towards the room Lexi was in.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out. We just need to get to Lex." Dom replied. The two barged their way through the door and ran towards Lexi who was still staring blankly at the wall. There was a loud crack and suddenly ten more figures in dark robes appeared just behind Lexi.

Time seemed to slow and Dominic watched in horror as one of the death eaters raised his wand, letting out a curse straight towards Lexi. Fire curled in Dom's belly and he let out a scream that set the entire room on fire. The death eaters were blown back and most of them hit the wall with a crunch.

Unfortunately this didn't stop the curse. It hit Lexi right in the face just as Dominic grabbed a hold of her, apparating her and Jackson out of the mansion.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic apparated six times before arriving back at base, and all three collapsed on the floor. Jackson lay on his side and quickly began to vomit. Dominic immediately sat up and crawled over to Lexi, who lay on the ground convulsing. He rolled her onto her side as foam began to seep out her mouth.

"No no no no!" Dominic mumbled to himself, panic setting in. His mind began to scroll through all the curses he knew, but he couldn't diagnose what she had been hit with. His mind went blank and he could feel tears begin to well in his eyes.

He couldn't think straight. He wanted to throw up. Lexi could NOT DIE.

Dominic shifted and suddenly something began to dig into his side again. Dom pulled at his jacket and the mirror Dumbledore had given him fell out. Dominic stared at it for a moment before grasping at it desperately.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I don't understand," Kingsley said, "why didn't you just stun him? I'm sorry Albus but I find it hard to believe that you were unable to contain a teenager, even if he is a fire mage."

Albus sighed. "Fire mages are extremely volatile Kingsley; I can't put the entire Order at risk by attempting to contain that boy. Chances are he will accidentally kill himself if we tried to capture him again."

Snape scoffed. "Wouldn't be a big loss. That would probably solve most of our problems." He said. Moody chuckled at the comment.

Albus stared at the potions professor, glad that it was only the four of them. James may have murdered Severus for that comment.

"Don't worry gentlemen," Albus said, "Harry will come around."

Kingsley and Moody glanced at each other curiously while Severus just smirked.

The sound of a small bell startled the group and the others stared at Albus. The old man looked mildly surprised as he pulled out a small two way mirror from one of his many pockets. He looked down and smiled warmly.

"Hello Harry."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Just so you know, my updates will be coming slower. This story is NOT abandoned; however uni is taking up all my spare time and energy. Don't write this story off; I'm not going to leave it incomplete. Updates will just take longer than previously. **

**Please Review!**


	13. Air Guitar

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long! Study is a bitch.**

**Now honestly, I HATED the last chapter. One reader pointed out something about the way Dom was portrayed and I agree with it all, and now when I look back I cringe. . Oh well, maybe one day i'll go back and rewrite it. **

**Anyway, please let me know what you think of this one! **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

July 15, 1996

Dominic and Jackson sat at the main bar in the dollhouse, each with a dark look and a strong drink as per usual. The remains of Dom's apartment were packed tightly into two large duffel bags sitting at Dom's feet, and the backpack sitting between his shoulders. A heavy silence sat between them and Dominic glowered into his drink, grinding his teeth as he thought about the day before.

**THE DAY BEFORE**

Dominic and Jackson sat at the main bar in the dollhouse, each with a dark look and a strong drink. It almost seemed like a normal day; however the mood was decidedly more morbid and each man had a firm grip of their guns. Dom's eyes scanned the bar. Judging by the empty bottles scattered around, they had been sitting there for probably a couple hours now. Luka stood behind the bar, eyes fixed on the figure that stood awkwardly to the right of the group. He was a sallow, pale skinned man with long black hair ('for a dude,' Dom thought), a large nose and an uncomfortable expression.

Luka gestured his gun towards the man vaguely, causing him to stiffen.

"You'd better hope she's okay," Luka said gruffly, "or it's your head." The wizard sniffed at Luka and turned away from him, folding his arms.

Noise from across the dance floor brought Dominic back to the present, and he quickly turned on his chair. Out from one of the back rooms came Dumbledore, flanked by two other wizards. Dom recognised the tall black man from his kidnapping; the other was a middle aged woman whose outfit vaguely reminded Dom of the flying nun. Standing with them was-

"Lexi!" exclaimed Dom, standing up. The young woman was clinging to herself, tears streaming down her face. Her whole body shook with sobs and there were bruises beginning to develop on her face and body. Upon seeing Dominic, Lexi sprinted forward and flung herself into his arms. Despite being nine years younger than her, Dominic towered over the girl and embraced her tightly. Lexi gripped the front of his jacket and buried her face into his shirt.

"I was so scared Dom, I- I... they killed Mick, and I-" she broke off and began sobbing once more. Dominic held her tighter, one arm around her back and the other up near her neck possessively. He could feel her shaking and glanced at Jackson before making eye contact with Dumbledore.

"...thanks for er... fixing her." He said, the words tasting like poison in his mouth. Dumbledore broke out into a smile and it took all of Dom's restraint not to pull out his back-up pistol and putting a round into his skull.

"Not a problem Harry, though Madame Pomfrey did most of the work." The old man replied. Dominic glanced briefly at the woman and gave her a short nod of acknowledgement. The woman smiled briefly at him before nodding to Dumbledore. She then turned around and walked out the door to the left, and Dominic heard the distinct crack of apparition. Dominic turned back to Dumbledore, who smiled and took a step forward.

"Now that everything is sorted, you can grab your things and we'll be off-" He began, when suddenly Jackson (followed immediately by Luka) pulled out his gun. The other two wizards reacted instinctively and pulled out their wands, the greasy one moving towards the old man. Dominic shot a meaningful look at Jackson before turning back to Dumbledore. "In case you can't tell _Albus_, I'm not exactly in a state to be up and running away with you lot right now. You can't honestly expect me to be ready right now can you?" he asked. Dumbledore frowned.

"We made a deal Harry-"

"-and I'm fully intending to live up to my end, but right I have a friend who is in need of comfort, and I have to pack my things. I have a lot of loose ends I need to clear up and you've given me one day's notice. You can pick me up in a month." Dom interrupted. The black haired wizard at the back opened his mouth and was about to argue when Dumbledore shot him a look. He motioned with his hands and both wizards reluctantly put their wands away.

"A month is too long Harry, I would have thought today's demonstration would show you just how much danger you are in here. If you like, we can come with you to help you pack-"

"No. The last thing I need is you lot rifling through my things. Two weeks then. I've survived this long on my own, a couple weeks more won't matter." Dom cut back. Silence echoed in the club before Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll allow one day then, and that's as far as I will go." He stated. "You made an oath Harry, and I'm not against calling it in if I have to."

Dominic narrowed his eyes at the old wizard. To the bystanders it seemed like they were having an intense internal battle of wills. In reality, Dom was tossing up whether it was worth keeping his magic if it meant going back with the old man. Eventually Dominic broke eye contact, looking down at Lexi.

"Fine," He spat out, "pick me up from here tomorrow at four." Lexi looked up at Dom curiously, but the teen just gave her a small smile. Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay Harry, I'll send someone for you then." He replied. With that, the wizards turned and began to leave. Dom tilted his head up arrogantly.

"Oh and Albus?" he called out. The old wizards paused, turning to face him slightly.

"Calling me Harry isn't going to make it so, old man. Harry is dead, and my name is Dominic. Learn it." He stated.

Dumbledore's face remained as blank as stone, but he nodded before turning and leaving the club with the others following behind.

It was a good thirty seconds after they left before Jackson and Luka put their guns away. Lexi's sobs began to subside slightly and Dominic turned his head to his boss.

"Do you have a safe house for us to crash in? My apartment is still fucked." He asked. Jackson nodded.

"Take the one in Clifton, it's empty." He replied. Dominic nodded.

"Thanks mate." He said. He leant down and scooped Lexi up in his arms, carrying her into the back corridors. Luka turned to Jackson, cocking his head.

"Jacky boy, would you mind explaining what the fuck is going on?"

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Dominic glanced over to the passenger's seat of the car where Lexi sat, staring at her hands.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked cautiously, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. Countryside whipped past the windows and Dom sped down the old road. Lexi shook her head, pulling her knees up under her chin and resting her feet on the edge of the seat.

"It's all a blur. One second I'm answering the door, next minute there's a bunch of strangers in my living room and Mick is dead." She replied. Silence filled the car once more. Minutes passed and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Lexi turned her head, laying her left ear on her knees and looking at Dom.

"I loved him, you know." She said. "Not like a lover, even though we were. I only married him for the money... but when you're with someone for so long you grow to love them. He was like a father to me." She said. Dominic turned to her incredulously.

"That's kind of fucked up Lex." He said. Lexi laughed and brought her hand up to her face, wiping away fresh tears.

"Pot calling the kettle black much?" she said with a grin. Dominic shrugged.

"Hey, I may not have had the most stable relationships in the past but I never went off and married someone forty years older than me." He replied. Lexi's face fell and guilt flooded Dom's system. Now wasn't the time to bring up the past.

"I know, but Mick looked after me like nobody else." She said. Doms heart clenched tightly at that statement. He glanced down at his lap before turning to her.

"I could have looked after you, you know." He said quietly. Lexi smiled slightly as tears fell onto the leather seat.

"I know."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic entered the lounge room with two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila, grinning. Lexi laughed as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me Dom?" she asked playfully. Dominic grinned.

"Please, I don't need to get you drunk, you just need to be drunk so you have an excuse." He replied, pouring two shots. He went and sat next to Lexi, placing a shot on the coffee table in front. He quickly swallowed his own down, grimacing at the burning sensation in his throat. Lexi smiled before picking up her own, downing it quickly.

It took three quarters of that bottle before Dominic was brave enough to bring up Mick.

"So, how do you feel now?" he asked tentatively. Lexi sighed before quickly downing another shot.

"Numb would probably be an accurate description." She replied. "It's hard to think that he is actually gone. I hear a noise and I think it's him getting up to take another fucking piss." She replied, eyes watering. "I'm glad I don't remember it though."

Dominic shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Lex, it's my fault." He said quietly. Lexi glared at him.

"Don't be stupid Dom, I don't blame you and Mick wouldn't either. He hated everyone from the Dollhouse, but he hated you the least." She said. Dominic laughed.

"Yeah the old prick knew how to take a joke at least." He replied. Lexi smiled, wiping her eyes.

"He knew, you know." She said quietly. "He never said anything, but he knew."

Dom snapped his head around as she spoke, a mixed look on his face. He swallowed another shot down with a grimace before refilling his glass.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic carried the lightly snoring body of Lexi into the small bedroom at the back of the house. He gently laid her down on the bed before pulling off her shoes and covering her with the blanket. His lips turned up in a small smile as he turned off the light. He closed the door behind him and entered the lounge room once more.

Dominic sighed; rolling his shoulders back and stretching his neck before collapsing back down on the couch. He stared at the empty shot glass on the table, clenching his fists. Anger built up inside him as he thought of the situation he had somehow got himself in. 'Too cocky.' He thought, furious at himself.

Dominic wasn't used to losing, and he knew it. He and Jackson had been top dogs for a long time and in his worry about Lexi, Dom hadn't even considered that they may be on the losing side.

'Next time, take a bigger gun.' He thought darkly.

To make things worse, they had walked into a set up! Nobody had ever successfully set up the Dollhouse crew, and here some _wizards_ do it on their first try. And it was SO OBVIOUS now too. He felt weak and totally useless.

But above all, he felt rage. Pure, undiluted rage.

Dominic stood angrily and grabbed the glass, throwing it at the wall. He watched it shatter against the brickwork. The fireplace in the corner suddenly came to life in a burst of flame and Dom felt a wave of heat sweep through the room.

Dom kicked viciously at the tequila bottle, smashing it against his foot. He watched as the alcohol evaporated in the heat, causing the air to bend un-naturally.

Dom stormed outside, grabbing his jacket on the way. He needed to think.

**TODAY**

Dominic pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to Jackson, a somber look on his face.

"You've set Lexi up?" he asked. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, her flight leaves tonight. She's stopping off in Sydney first before crossing over to Auckland." He replied, glancing at Dom. He hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"She wanted to see you before she left." He said. Dom smiled bitterly.

"Trust me Jack, it's easier this way. The last thing she needs at the moment is me confusing the shit out of her."

"It may be easier, but I don't think it's right." Jackson replied. Dom snorted.

"Since when do we ever do what's right?" he asked rhetorically. "Anyway, it's not like I'm losing contact with her, I'll write, and see her when she visits. She needs to get away from everything at the moment, including me."

Jackson shook his head. "I don't know what kind of fucked up school this is mate. Seriously, letters? With birds?"

Dominic laughed.

"Yeah, they don't even have any fucking signal out there. It's birds or nothing."

Jackson shook his head lightly. "Why would your dad send you to a backwards shit hole like that?"

Dom just smirked darkly, taking a sip of his drink. He glanced at the clock. Wizards would come knocking any minute.

At least they would set up the wards. Dumbledore promised to protect his friends, and there would be hell to pay if some Death Eater scum hurt Jackson or Lexi because the old fuck didn't keep up his side of the bargain. The entire Dollhouse building was to be warded, along with Jackson's home and the safe house Lexi was heading to.

Dom had also set up some basic ones around the other safe houses and homes. They weren't strong, but Dom doubted the Death Eaters would bother looking at them. This morning's copy of the Prophet was already telling the world how the lost brother of the Boy Who Lived had been found and would be attending Hogwarts, and Dominic was pretty sure that was going to be a pretty big tip off for them on where he was heading.

On that note, Dom was making sure he had a couple extra guns in his bag. After he arrived back at the Dollhouse, the first thing he did was call Niko and have him ward the shit out of his weapons.

"So I'll be getting some bird from you when you need more gear?" asked Jackson. Dominic nodded before skulling the rest of his drink.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what the set up is like there, so if I need it hidden in anything specific I'll let you know." He replied. "I've got a couple months' worth with me anyway."

"I still can't believe this exists. Seriously, you're going away to learn magic tricks." Jackson said lightly.

"Remember, you don't know shit about this. They will be monitoring you guys for a while, I reckon. If you tell anyone or they find out you know anything, you'll end up in a ditch." Dominic said.

So it wasn't quite true, but somehow Dom didn't think being obliviated would mean anything to Jackson.

Voices came from the entrance to their left. Dominic sighed before standing up. Jackson knocked back his drink and stood next to him.

First round the corner was Luka. Close behind him was the greasy man from yesterday. Coming up the rear was Fuller, Luka's long time friend and Connor's replacement.

"You ride is here, Dom." Luka said, gesturing behind at the wizard. Dominic sighed slightly, adjusting the bag on his shoulders. Luka and Fuller left the wizard and came over to where Jackson and Dom stood.

"So I won't be hearing your smart mouth around here for a while, ey kid?" Luka asked, one eyebrow raised and a sly grin on his face. Dominic poked his tongue out at him childishly.

"Well I was going to give you a goodbye sympathy fuck, but if you're going to be like that-"he was suddenly cut off by a cuff around the ear. Luka laughed strongly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get in too much trouble." He said gruffly. Dominic grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for Christmas. You won't have to wait too long." Dom said, adding a wink for good measure. He shook both Luka's and Fuller's hands firmly before turning and engulfing Jackson in a brotherly hug.

"Look after yourself while you're away kid." Jackson said warmly, patting Dom on the shoulder. Dom smiled back.

"You too Jackson. I won't be around to pick up your syphilis prescriptions anymore-" he was cut off by a swift clip around the ear from Luka.

"Respect!" He said sternly, but his eyes shone with laughter. Dom poked his tongue out at the large man when the greasy wizard spoke up.

"Hurry up boy I don't have all day." He said harshly. Both Fuller and Luka glared openly at the man, whilst Dom just raised an eyebrow in his direction. Jackson laughed, smirking wildly.

"I almost feel sorry for them." He remarked mildly. Dominic grinned.

"Almost."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Dominic slammed into the ground, his bags flying out of his hands as he sprawled across the floor. He swallowed thickly in an attempt to prevent himself from being sick.

'Fucking portkeys.' Dom thought darkly. He quickly leapt up and brushed his shirt off before glancing around.

He was in the same dark dining room that he had fallen into and nearly set alight. Nothing seemed to have changed.

"Wait here." The wizard said coldly from behind him. Dom turned to look at him but the door was already closing.

It seemed that guy couldn't get away from Dom fast enough, which suited Dom fine.

Now only slightly more confident than before, Dominic began to search through the cupboards and around the nooks in the room for anything of value. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing. Sighing, he went over and leaned heavily against the wall and unzipped his backpack. He pulled some earphones out with his discman and put them on, turning the volume right up. The Smashing Pumpkins blared in his ears. Sighing once more, Dominic sunk to the ground and sat on the floor. He pulled his sunglasses down from where they sat on top of his head and placed them over his eyes. Dom then pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. He tried to look as insolent as possible.

How the fuck was he going to get out of this one?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Albus entered the lounge room of Grimmauld Place, having just left a meeting with the Minister. Despite his gruff exterior, Albus found Rufus to be an incredible help in the war against Voldemort. He had a dedication to his country that could not be shaken. Albus's mind was put at ease now that Scrimgeour had some curse breakers working on the Gaunt house.

Albus looked around the room at the group of very anxious people. Lily, James and Todd sat on the couch to the left, with Sirius and Remus on the chairs across.

"What if he shoots me again?" James muttered to his wife before looking up at Albus. The old wizard smiled warmly at him and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly Severus entered the room from the left, closing the door behind him. Remus stood.

"Well?" The werewolf asked impatiently. The potions master sneered at him.

"The brat is in there. Next time you want someone to collect your mistakes, get someone else to do it." He replied coldly. Sirius stood and began withdrawing his wand, but the Slytherin had already stormed out of the room.

James and Lily both stood up. Todd looked ready to charge into the dining room, but James held out his hand.

"Let us talk to him first please, son." He said quietly. Todd looked up at his father before sighing and nodding. James swallowed thickly and took Lily's hand.

"Now or never I guess."

The Potters entered and quickly scanned the room, both sets of eyes landing on the teenager sitting casually on the floor, ignoring the world.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Domini c glanced at his parents from behind his sunglasses, glad for the reflective tint they offered. James stood there with several conflicting emotions flittering across his face, while Lily began to tear up. She took a step forward, opening her mouth.

"Harry, It's so..."

Lily paused as Dominic held up a finger, motioning for her to be quiet. Without looking at his parents, Dom picked up his discman, turning it up to full volume. The tiny speakers vibrated uncomfortably within Dom's ears as the music blared loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

Both James and Lily blanched, unsure how to respond to the blatant act of disrespect.

Dominic, fully aware of his behaviour and it's implications, began to play air guitar whilst completely ignoring the two wizards in front of him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**


End file.
